Built on Trust
by cloloveswah
Summary: The 4th in the sequel! As Danny and Alice approach their first wedding aniversairy they are blisfully in love, but will the obstacles they face overcome them, and will Caroline ever change Anders Du Plessis?
1. Chapter 1

**The New one :') **

**This is sequel to Scared but here, My hero, all I ever needed… If you don't read all I ever needed you probably wont get this one so I suggest you read that first.**

Danny Trevanion was working hard at the neighbouring game park, Mara. They had a pregnant lioness who needed a check up, and reluctantly Danny had drove himself over to Mara to deal with the beautiful animal. No matter how much he loved animals, there was just one person he loved more, Alice.

As we caught a glance of her brother walking by his mind quickly became full of Alice thought's, a smile automatically crept to Danny's lips as he pictured her every detail, her dark flowing silky hair, cascading down her back like the most beautiful waterfall, her piercing deep blue eyes that glistened like a ray of sunshine, her moist, perfectly shaped lips, the ones he loved to feel upon his own. Danny's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a radio crackling.

"Danny?" He smiled as he heard the angelic beauty of the Scottish voice he heard over the radio, his Celtic angel, Alice.

"You okay Alice?" He replied back into the radio, a hint of concern evident in his voice.

"Fine, everything's done here, I was just wondering when you'd be back?" Alice's voice held a million emotions, she only ever spoke to Danny in that voice, a soft, light, gentle voice, one full of genuine love.

"I'm on my way back now, just packed up." Danny spoke softly, he too only ever spoke so softly to Alice, his own Northern burr full of affection.

"Great, how's the lioness?" Danny clambered into his jeep and started the ignition before replying.

"She's fine, but we need to make check-ups more frequent." Danny mumbled as he began to drive the Jeep home.

"Okay, good, see you soon. I love you Danny."

"I love you too."

The radio conversation was over, Danny's smile remained plastered to his lips as he day-dreamed about Alice. He couldn't wait to get home to see her.

--

Alice had just put the radio down and stood staring into space, her mind consumed with thoughts of Danny, a hopeless love struck grin glued to her face. She'd been married to Danny for just under a year, her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the fond memories she had of their wedding and honeymoon. She couldn't put into words how much she loved him, and she could hardly believe they'd been married for nearly one year.

"Don't stare at the wall much longer! You'll burn an hole through it!" Alice turned round sharply to see Matt, the student vet and her step-sister, Zoe's boyfriend, walk in behind her, he wore a cheeky smile, Matt had always been the one to give Danny and Alice space, but spending time with the feisty and witty Zoe, has definitely taken its toll on Matt as he gained more sarcastic by the day.

"Ha-ha!" Alice replied sarcastically. "Done down here anyway."

"Oh okay, I'll go back and tell Zoe we can go to Fatani's, how about you and Danny join us?"

Alice went to reply but Matt threw his hand in the air.

"Or.." he had his sarcastic teasing tone on, Alice sighed, "We take everyone else out so you and Danny can have some erm… Alone time?"

Alice's heart screamed yes, she tried to conceal the smile that was slowly spreading to her lips.

"That would be lovely Matt." Alice replied, before walking off, Danny would be back now or nearly now anyway!

--

"Please Caroline!" Dupe pleaded as his stubborn and health-freak wife walked away from him.

"No, we are all drinking too much!" She replied elegantly, but Dupe was determined, he'd been a huge part in that relationship and he didn't want to see it die!

"But there's a good reason woman!" He moaned.

"Don't call me woman, and what's such a good reason?" she sternly scolded.

"Give Danny and Alice some 'Alone' time." He replied in a matter of fact manner, Dupe knew this would make her agree.

"Okay, we'll go!" She sighed, feeling defeated, Dupe gave her a quick kiss before nodding at Matt, who ran to greet Zoe.

--

"Park the car round the back, don't scratch it." Danny teased as he drew up Leopard's Den, throwing Alice the keys, which she expectedly caught.

"Oh you're so funny Mr Trevanion!" she laughed, as he climbed out the Jeep, she walked to greet him and threw herself against him, he caught her in his arms, before pressing his lips to hers. As they broke away, both giggled slightly.

"I missed you today." Danny whispered, as he put his arm around Alice's waist as they clambered up the stairs.

"I missed you too which is why we have this place to ourselves tonight!" Alice grinned as she saw Danny's face immediately light up, neither of them got the chance to spend much alone time together, if they weren't working on an animal, they were solving some form of dispute or being constantly interrupted by members of the family who were less than well mannered.

"We can be innocent mature people, we can read a book and paint our nails." Danny teased, mocking Alice's secret of obsession with putting the preservation liquid on her nails, although she had managed to paint Danny's nails red not so long ago.

"Oh, you're a hilarious today!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm on top form." Danny replied as they walked into the kitchen.

"Can you show her later? You don't need to broadcast it to us Danster!" Zoe smiled cheekily looking up from the magazine her and Matt were reading together.

Danny and Alice blushed slightly, before sitting down at the table.

"So what time you all going?" Danny asked trying to act normal.

"So eager?" Zoe continued. "in ten minutes, if Dupe hurries up."

"I'm ready for your information!" Dupe groaned, as he led a small procession, Charlotte waved at her mum and Danny running to hug them both, Olivia smiled as Evan handed her an earphone to his Ipod, Caroline shuffled out, obviously unimpressed and Nomsa quietly followed behind.

"Let's go then." Matt grinned standing up.

There was a chorus of byes as everyone left, Danny and Alice watched them leave, Danny gave Alice a quick kiss.

"What do you want to do then?" Danny asked sweetly.

"Spend quality time with you." Alice replied genuinely.

"Quiet time first then…"

"You got it!" Alice laughed interrupting Danny.

--

As Danny and Alice nestled down on the sofa, a glass of champagne in each of their hands, Danny flicked the DVD to play. Neither of them would watch it, they never did, they never got that far. Danny was sprawled out across the sofa, Alice was slightly in front of him, leaning on him gently, careful to hurt Danny as his arms held her close, she played with his fingers, she loved the feeling of his soft hands.

The DVD began to play a theme tune, obviously a love film as the string quartet began to belt out a soppy song. Alice turned to face Danny, both knew what would come next.

"Beautiful music!" Alice laughed.

"Oh I know! But not as beautiful as you Mrs Trevanion."

Alice looked down, Danny shook his head, he wished sometimes she could take his compliments! Instead he turned the music down and began to kiss Alice feverously… as Alice began to respond and peel away his navy blue t-shirt, both knew that there was no where else they'd rather be.

As they finally stripped free of any unnesccary garments, they gave themselves completely to one another, joined together in a mutual desire to express their true and undying love to one another.

--

"I love you Mrs Alice Trevanion." Danny mumbled as they both quickly threw their clothes back on realising everyone could come home any minute, and well, the front room is usually quite publicly occupied.

"I love you to, Mr Danny Trevanion." Alice replied, as they both settled back down onto the sofa, she felt Danny's finger begin to massage her back with the lightest possible touch, sending immense sensations down her back. The effect was soothing, calming, she began to drift off slowly to sleep, facing Danny, clutching him, never wanting to let go, as she fell asleep, Danny returned the favour, wrapping his arms around Alice, gripping her so close to him, he never wanted to lose her.

--

"Awww cute!" Olivia smiled as she walked in to see a loved up Danny and Alice curled up together, soundly asleep, as she ran outside to the others she thought back to the times when she'd hated Alice, now she couldn't even think why she had, Alice was a great step-mum.

"Shhhh" She told everyone, as they all crept into the house. Everyone chorused ahh's and aww's as they all observed the sleeping pair.

"Let's all go to bed." Zoe nodded, signalling for Danny and Alice to be left in piece.

"Yeh, see you all in the morning." Matt added.

"Goodnight." Evan smiled, noticing Alice pull herself closer to Danny, and his grip quickly tightening on her.

--

Charlotte rolled over in her bed, she beamed as she thought of Danny and her mum. She'd never seen her mum so happy before, Danny had changed her mum for the better. Charlotte didn't really know much about love, but she knew that her mum had never loved anyone as much as she loved Danny, and as long as he made her happy that was all that mattered to her. She loved Danny like her dad, he was her dad - but she needed to speak to her mum about it first.

**Sorrry that was uber boring! Its just to get the story started!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers - you all rock! **

Alice slowly opened her eyes, she looked up and saw a peaceful Danny just waking up also. She smiled as his own eyes opened, his eyelids peeling away to reveal those beautiful green eyes that she loved. She couldn't pull her gaze away from him, as he beamed her a huge smile. They kissed lovingly, before realising their surrondings.

"Guess we forgot to go to bed!" Danny laughed as he and Alice sat up, they saw the time was 5am, Nomsa was just making her way to the bathroom, when Danny and Alice stopped her, startling the loyal housemaid.

"Nomsa, you relax, we'll cook breakfast!" Danny said quietly, Alice nodded in agreement, both knew they couldn't cook, but both for some strange reason had the desire to do so.

"Are you sure?" Nomsa asked, although not academically talented, Nomsa was a wise woman, and knew full well that this would more than likely end in a disaster.

"Of course!" Alice reassured her, Nomsa shrugged slightly before making her way back to her room. Danny and Alice sniggered silently as they rushed into their room, quickly changing their clothes.

"Danny, we don't know how to cook!" Alice exclaimed, as he took her hand, drawing her to the kitchen.

"It can't be that hard… I mean, eggs go in a pan, bacon can be grilled or cooked or fried can't it? We could probably find some of those microwave sausages Dupe bought by accident, tomatoes, although I'm not sure I can trust you with a knife!" Danny paused as Alice gave him a playful slap. "Bit of mushroom, toast and some cereal for those not as brave, what can go wrong?"

"Yeh, I mean, only we haven't cooked for years Danny! I haven't cooked since I moved here, you haven't cooked in donkeys years."

"The donkey might be young?" Danny cheekily added, as Alice rolled her eyes at her husband's sense of humour, one of which she fully understood and found immensely funny, even when everyone else seemed a little confused.

"Not this one Danny." Alice laughed, pulling the eggs out the cupboard as Danny began to place bacon on trays.

"Alice?" He asked, holding a lump of soft butter in one hand.

"Yeh?" She asked, concentrating hard on the tomato in front of her, and the knife she had.

"Do you know what you cook bacon in?"

"No, I always got bacon butties from shops! You know I'm a useless cook Danny just go with instinct."

"Okay!" Danny said, throwing the butter on top of the bacon and throwing it in the oven.

As Alice asked the microwave to cook the sausages, the door kitchen door swung open, and through it came a very hung-over Zoe.

"Good Morning!" Alice cheerily chirped.

"Hey, what you two doing?" Zoe asked groggily, slumping down into a chair at the table, resting her head in her hand.

"Cooking everyone breakfast." Danny replied proudly as he began to mess about with mushrooms.

"Cool…" Zoe said, before realising what they had said. "Woah, wait a minute, you two, cook? This I have got to see!" she laughed turning round to watch them.

"Hinters?" Alice pleaded.

"Don't ask me, I don't cook!" She held her hands up. "Matt can though."

"But he's hungover." Danny laughed, chucking the mushrooms under the grill.

"Yeh, so no joy there!" Zoe giggled, playing with a loose strand on hair.

"Okay Danny - everyone done but eggs." Alice said.

"Morning." Evan said as he sat beside Zoe, he looked in confusion at Danny and Alice who were dressed as what you might relate to well chefs. Both wore aprons, Danny's a shade of pink which did not suit him, Alice's a shade of pink that well… you couldn't even tell it was pink. Both wore towels over their shoulders, and as Evan was even thinking this, Alice stole Zoe's paper, and made them chef hats. He rolled his eyes - Surely not? Neither of them could cook, Danny was lethal, and Alice well… who knows?

"You're cooking?" Olivia asked as she too joined them.

"Yeh" Danny replied smugly. Alice stifled a laugh as she cracked an egg into the pan. Danny got some milk out the fridge, before placing it down, as the toast popped up, he put more in turning the temperature up, thinking it would make it cook quicker.

Danny joined Alice as she cracked another egg into the pan.

"It's not filling the pan." Alice said sadly.

"Never mind we'll add filling?" Danny grinned grabbing the milk.

"Milk with eggs?" Charlotte laughed as she joined Olivia and Evan besides Zoe.

"Well what else do you cook em in?" Danny asked, everyone exchanged weary glances, leaving Danny and Alice to their experiments.

"What's that bloody smell?" Dupe asked as he grumpily entered the kitchen. He grunted before snorting with laughter as he saw Danny and Alice. "No wonder!"

"We are doing a good job!" Alice protested, as Danny set out plates. Matt finally joined them, as did Nomsa, who was completely unaware of just what Danny and Alice were up to.

Time passed, everyone was fairly impressed at the breakfast in front of them, it was unhealthy - and that passed at Leopard's Den as good food. As Danny and Alice served the black toast covered in so much butter it was yellow, alongside the milky eggs, dry sausages, over cooked vegetables and overly fatty bacon. Everyone looked over the breakfast, it seemed nice enough.

Danny and Alice stood together, Danny had his arm draped over Alice's shoulder, and she had slid her own arm around his waist… they smiled proudly as everyone began to pick up their cutlery.

"We did it." Danny smiled, kissing Alice gently.

"We did." Alice replied.

"Right let's tuck in…" Dupe said picking up his knife and fork, he cut into the bacon and sausage and coupled them with egg.

"Anders - Stop!"

Everyone turned round in shock to see Caroline stood at the doorway to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Dupe asked, placing his fork down.

"I told you yesterday, no more of this unhealthy eating! Do you know how many calories are in this?" she said elegantly.

"Yeh, well, it taste good." Dupe mumbled.

"I don't care, who cooked this?" She asked, looking around, before stopping at Danny and Alice.

"We did, in't it good?" Danny smiled proudly.

"The bacon is covered in butter, the mushrooms are burnt, the toast is so full of fat that it's turned yellow and that's burnt, the eggs… how the hell have you got white fat, did you use bacon fat and only half cook it?" Caroline asked.

"Who cares, it's well good!" Evan shouted, Alice and Danny high-five.

"We used milk to make the eggs bulkier." Alice innocently smiled.

Caroline rolled her eyes, she wondered how on earth the pair of them became vets, they needed their heads banging together, too intelligent people who seem to have failed to cook a simple breakfast.

"You idiots" Matt laughed, "You're not meanna do that!"

Nomsa opened the oven and gasped in horror as he finished.

"Butter all over the oven!" She gawped, it was the final straw for an angry Caroline.

"Right." She addressed everyone, her authortive tone, made everyone stop and listen. "No more of this, from now on, healthy meals. Nomsa and I will cook, and you will all eat healthily. There is also to be less drinking in this household. I am sick to death of seeing one person or another hung over, there's someone ill every day through the evils of drink, there's no need. The caffeine can stop too, Danny and Alice, the coffee's are beyond belief, as is your drinking and your diets, Evan, Olivia, Charlotte and Zoe, your constant drinking of fizzy pop can stop, juice is just as good. Matt, no more energy drinks! Dupe, no alcohol, only on Sunday nights, but no more than one drink. I'll be checking. Am I clear?"

Everyone looked around, her tone and manner had been strong, everyone slowly nodded.

"Bloody ridiculous!" Dupe shouted rudely. "I'm happy how I am."

"You're need to lose weight Anders!" Caroline snapped.

"He's needed to for years." Danny chipped in, Alice frowned at him as he smirked, Alice knew that fuelling Caroline's ambition would not be good for any of them.

"Well it's final! No more unhealthy eating, breakfast will be healthy, lunches will be packed up for those of you working, the rest will be eating in the kitchen. Teatimes will be healthy, and no drinking, Fatani's going to be getting told, and I'll be ringing Mara too before you two get any ideas." She directed her last sentence at Danny and Alice, who bit their lips.

Everyone groaned as they got up and left, Danny and Alice walked slowly down to the animal hospital together.

"I thought we did okay!" Danny snorted.

"Oh well, we had fun, and we did it together." Alice grinned trying to see the bright side.

"Yeh… I agree. Let's forget about this healthy eating malarky. It'll be a phase." Danny mumbled as he opened the door to the greeting of the animal symphony orchestra, playing a delightful tune, they called 'Feed me'.

"I hope so! I can't live without junk food!" Alice laughed, she ran her hand down his back as they departed one another, taking on their usual chores.

"I love you chef Collins!" Danny called from the pen he was putting water in.

"I love you too chef Trevanion - service!" Alice replied as they both cracked up in a bout of laughter… they truly were two in a million.

**A bit of a filler chapter :')**

**Exciting stuff comes abit later :D**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"The guests arrive soon!" Caroline shouted as she urged everybody to finish the unlikely breakfast of muesli and fresh fruit. Danny and Alice groaned as she picked up their glasses of water, neither of them could quite awaken to the world, and Danny was immensely grumpy.

"So what, you don't need us all there to greet guests? You know, Alice and I have actual work to get on with!" Danny snapped before standing up, everyone was shocked at his outburst including Alice, who stood up and walked after him.

"What've I done?" Caroline asked innocently, everyone remained silent, however Alice just raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Bloody healthy food - doing no good!" Dupe muttered as he stomped off. It seemed everyone at Leopards Den were in foul moods.

"Danny!" Alice called after her husband who was angrily power-walking down towards the animal hospital.

"What Alice?" Danny asked harshly, Alice stopped dead, taking a deep breath, hurt filled her eyes. Danny never spoke to anyone like this, least of all Alice. Alice felt tears pricking her eyes, she quickly ushered them away, wondering why she was suddenly becoming so sensitive and emotional.

Danny noticing the silence turned round, he looked at Alice with soft eyes, immediately sensing the hurt she was feeling, he walked up to her and engulfed her in a gigantic hug.

"I'm sorry Alice." Danny whispered quietly. "I don't mean to be grumpy, it's just I need my coffee in the morning." Danny's confession relieved Alice, she melted into his touch even deeper, gripping him as tight as a vice.

"Come on." Alice finally managed to say pulling away from Danny and rubbing his arm gently. "Let's do our work here then we can go and do our 'visits' and get a 'coffee flavoured glass of juice'!"

"Deal!" Danny laughed, he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, he wondered how he could ever be so lucky to have Alice. She was perfection, she didn't mind his grumpiness, she raised him up where everyone else would bring him down, he loved her for than anyone.

"Anders - get back here!" Caroline bellowed, running after her husband.

"What for you to nag me more? To call me fat? To force feed me food I don't even like!" Dupe shouted, his voice breaking softer towards the end of his sentence.

"Anders, I'm doing it because I love you!" Caroline replied. "I want you to be healthy."

"Urh! You don't get it, I don't want to be healthy!" Dupe replied throwing his hands in the air. "I want to be me! This healthy food, what goods it doing? Danny's snappy and grumpier than me, Alice isn't exactly chirpy, the kids are whining, Nomsa even seems down. Zoe and Matt can't wake up!"

"They just need to get used to it Anders. Please, just try for me?" Caroline asked him, her voice fully authentic.

"Okay, okay!" Dupe muttered before stomping off to finish his chores.

"Where you two going?" Caroline asked noticing Danny and Alice jumping in their Jeep, a mischievous look planted across their faces.

"Oh, just doing visits!" Alice grinned innocently, the lie coming effortlessly for Danny's caffeine rush!

"Oh well okay, have fun." Caroline waved them off as the couple drove off, breaking into fits of laughter as soon as they were far enough away.

"Good one!" Danny said stroking Alice's knee.

"Not so bad yourself, now… McDonalds?" Alice smiled, circling her fingers on his knee.

"Definitely - junk food and coffee!" Danny giggled.

"Hello and welcome to Leopards Den, I'm Caroline and this is Nomsa, if you'd like to split into two groups we'll take you to your rooms."

The guests all nodded, smiling, waving, shaking hands, as they split into two groups, Caroline couldn't help but observe one girl, she was sure she recognised her name and her face. Sonia Franklin. She'd heard that name before.

"Right everyone." Caroline elegantly stated, addressing everyone in her group. "We'll give you time to settle in and then we'll come and collect you later for your game drive with our two vets, Danny and Alice."

"Great." smiled Sonia, smiling at the woman next to her, Caroline assumed it was her best friend or sister, considering they were sharing a room - many women did to save money, especially since the leopards den rooms were so flexible, you could easily have a room single bedded one day and a double bed the next.

Caroline left the guests to settle in, putting her mind towards preparing the Jeep's for the game drive.

"I feel so naughty!" Alice whispered as she and Danny made their way into McDonalds, Danny was holding Alice's hand gently.

"You are naughty!" Danny laughed, Alice gave him a questioning look. "In more ways than one!"

Alice suddenly clicked onto his meaning and gave him a playful smack, carefully aiming for his backside.

"Don't even pretend you don't enjoy my innocence." She winked at him as they moved towards the cashier, Danny began the order, knowing full well what meals they both wanted.

"A large Bic Mac meal with a coffee please and a large 9 chicken nugget meal with Fanta."

Alice grinned at him, adoring him with her big blue eyes, he gave her one look and she continued the order.

"Can we have 2 McFlurries too please?"

"Certainly, what type?" the young man asked, tapping his screen.

"Smartie Partie!" Alice practically shouted, Danny laughed at her, as the man behind the screen, pushed a fake smile to his lips, the thought on his mind was obviously that most people had when they saw Danny and Alice in this mood - who the hell were these delusional mad people in front of them, where had they escaped from?

As they paid and took the meal out to the Jeep, Danny kissed Alice tenderly… before tucking in to a long awaited meal - they'd be fine as long as Caroline didn't find out!

"Liv phone!" Evan shouted.

"Okay." Olivia smiled skipping to the study, Evan observed her happy mood.

"Wonders will never cease" he muttered under his breath.

"Hello?" Olivia said into the phone.

Zoe accidentally walked in, she'd gone to get some paper but intruded Olivia's phone call. She sighed, it wasn't her fault, Olivia didn't close the door. She grabbed the paper silently from behind Olivia, she smiled, must be someone good, she looks like she wants jump through the phone, Zoe thought to herself before rushing off.

"Okay, well, never mind… it'll be fine, see you then, don't lie, bye." Olivia put the phone down and stared out the window, he was finally coming back!

"That was heaven!" Danny enthused, his mood was much different to the one he had this morning, he'd gone from grumpy to playful and hyper active in a matter of minutes.

"I know! We need to make more visits!" Alice laughed.

"Do we need to rush back?" Danny asked, placing his hand over Alice's.

"Well we have a game drive in 40 minutes. Why?"

"How would you like a little expedition into the bush?" Danny asked teasingly.

"I'd love one, providing we are doing something sensible." Alice smiled.

"I thought you were naughty!" Danny's eyes glistened.

"I told you I'm innocent, I'm sensible and mature." Alice retorted, holding the gaze mockingly.

Danny stifled a laugh as they made their way back to Leopards Den, or the grounds of Leopards Den. He shook his head - the day Alice was innocent and angelic was the day he would stop loving her - and he would never stop doing that!

"Thaboo is coming to visit me in 2 weeks!" Olivia shouted running round the house, she ran into Matt, and hugged him, before galloping to Zoe and hugging her. Zoe and Matt shot each other a tell-tale glance and smirked.

"Love is in the air!" Zoe began to sing gently, slowly turning her gaze to Matt who simply gave her one adoring smile.

"I'm so excited!" Olivia yelled, running off to tell everyone else.

"Danny, Alice! You two are late! Where've you been, and Alice sort your hair out it's so messy, Danny your shirt is awfully crumpled!" Caroline scolded them. "You have a game drive to do! Danny you take that vehchile you get Sonia Franklin and her friend, Alice you're taking the Weeton's out."

Alice smiled a simple okay, but Danny's face froze, his mouth dropped open slightly. Alice shot a glance at him and she immediately felt a sense of worry and danger - Danny knew something about this Sonia. She shook the thoughts from her head, Danny loved her, he'd just proven that.

"Danny, Alice! Thaboo's coming in 2 weeks!" Olivia shouted, Alice returned the hug Olivia was giving her.

"Great" Danny mumbled as Olivia jumped into his arms, Alice laughed as Olivia ran off looking for Dupe.

"Right, I'll see you later handsome, I love you Danny, Stay safe!" Alice smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeh, right, you too, love you Alice." Danny replied, but Alice frowned at him slightly as she noticed he seemed suddenly pre-occupied.

"So Olivia, you gonna tell me about Thaboo, considering I've never met him." Zoe teased settling down on the veranda with Olivia.

"Well…" Liv started.

"Come on… spill!" Zoe laughed.

"Okay, well he's tall, dark, fit!" Olivia laughed. "He's got a really nice personality, I like him." Liv was fairly simple in her sentences, she spoke extremely fast when she was excited.

"Bless - young love! Just be careful yeh? Maturity brings…."

"Responsibility - I know Alice told me!" Liv interrupted. Zoe smiled as Liv laughed, Zoe was uncannily like her step-sister Alice!

"Oh my… Danny? Danny Trevanion?" the woman asked as Danny slowly and reluctantly made his way towards the guest hut.

"Sonia." Danny said quietly, looking down, avoiding her gaze.

"How are you?" She asked he suddenly felt a French kiss being planted on his cheeks.

"Fine thanks, you?" He walked towards the Jeep, Danny sighed as he climbed into the Jeep, he noticed Sonia and her 'friend' get towards the back of the Jeep away from him, he preferred it that way, it was uncomfortable enough as it was.

As the green land rover pulled back up outside the main house, a overly active and 'geekified' family jumped out, Alice clambered out the other side, she looked around, her eyes scanning the area for Danny, she saw Dupe rushing by and shouted his name, he turned to face her and she rushed up beside him.

"Is Danny not back yet?" Alice asked, concerned for her husbands welfare.

"No… actually yes, look!" He pointed towards another green, rattly Leopard's Den Jeep pulling up slowly, Alice immediately smiled as she saw Danny but noticed he seemed uncomfortable.

"Thank you Danny!" The woman smiled, she looked at Alice who had rushed to greet Danny, she'd seen Danny's automatic smile. "Hey, you must be…?"

"Alice Trevanion." Alice held out her hand to the woman who took it.

"Oh, well I'm erm Sonia Franklin." She mumbled, Danny jumped out the Jeep and joined Alice by her side.

"Pleased to meet you." Alice grinned, she waited until Sonia had walked to the veranda with her friend, before kissing Danny.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion." Danny said.

"Hey Mr Man! Are you okay Danny, you seem… I don't know uncomfortable." Alice asked concerned.

"I'm fine, listen talk later yeh?" He whispered nodding towards the crowd of people, Alice nodded knowingly - she guessed this would be a time when her and Danny would just be in their room talking, Alice liked having Danny to herself, she loved their private conversations, she treasured them.

"Danny do you have a fork?" Alice asked noticing she didn't have a fork.

"Yeh I have plenty." He teased, Sonia looked up before looking down, however neither Danny or Alice noticed.

"Don't be so pentatonic Danny" Alice laughed rolling her eyes.

"I'm not!" Danny protested.

"Stop bloody arguing and give her a fork Danny." Matt laughed, Zoe shook her head at him, before deciding to playfully start stabbing him gently with her own fork.

"Here you go" Danny grinned handing Alice the fork.

"Thank YOU!" Alice emphasised the you, playfully, Evan smiled at the playful banter they shared - Danny and Alice truly did belong together.

**Hope you liked that and it wasn't too boring - I had to do it though, as it sets the story up. Thank you to my ace reviewers you all rock!!!**

**xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my reviewers you all rock! **

**This might be the last update til weekend now - Prom tomorrow so unless I cant sleep I doubt ill update lol!**

Everyone had finally finished yet another unsavoury meal, Zoe and Matt had left most of their food, deciding starving seemed a nicer option than eating the plain, dull and tasteless 'health'.

"Right, I'm off to go get all my papers sorted for tomorrow." Zoe said pushing herself up from the table, Matt smiled at her as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be too long!" he playfully smiled, she gave him a quick wink before walking powerfully off.

"I'm gonna make tracks too." Alice began, she turned to Danny. "I'll do the animals tonight - then we'll do that thing, yeh?"

"Do we dare ask what that thing is?" Dupe said smugly, his snide remark causing Evan, Charlotte and Olivia to snigger quietly.

"Shut up Dupe!" Alice laughed, turning to Danny once more for his answer.

"Yeh sure, chop chop!" he teased, karate chopping his hands gently on her legs, Alice giggled before kissing him lightly and quickly.

Danny watched as his wife walked off, God, he thought to himself, she's so beautiful, he couldn't quite believe she was his, his thoughts were harshly interrupted though as he realised there was only he and Sonia at the table, everyone had disappeared off, even her friend has gone to use the toilet.

"So Danny, you're married." Sonia asked twiddling her hair in her fingers. She had light blonde hair with a natural wave running through it.

"Yeh." Danny replied bluntly, he was still dreaming of Alice and did not appreciate the constant interruptions, what's a man if he can't even dream about his wife anymore?

"Oh, so how did you meet Alice?" Sonia mumbled, staring at Danny, he didn't look towards her, she'd hurt him, why was she acting like they were best friends, like they were… Danny grimaced.

"Rabies Outbreak - still in the party planning business?" Danny smiled, forcing himself to be polite, he could almost imagine Alice frowning at him for his rudeness, he smiled to himself, unaware of the beaming grin on his face.

"Lovely, yeh and flowers." She replied, her friend came back out and she turned towards her, she smiled at her friend before walking off, leaving Danny alone.

Alice was rushing round doing all the chores, she wanted to get everything done, after all, Danny had said later, and later was now! She sighed, there was obviously something with this Sonia. She seemed… strange, she definitely seemed to know Danny. The jealously bug suddenly began to nibble at Alice's exterior. She fought him away, she was definitely feeling a lot more emotional about silly things recently.

"Mum!" Alice turned round sharply, she'd just finished her jobs and was shocked to see her daughter down in the animal hospital, when Alice had left she was happily doing some form of homework, or starting it.

"Charlie, are you okay honey?" Alice said quietly, bending down to her daughter's level.

"No, I'm stuck mum." Charlotte muttered, she handed her mum a sheet of paper outlining her task, her green English book held tightly in her other hand.

"What've you gotta do?" Alice asked reading the sheet, it just held a plan of what seemed to be a project.

"I have to write about my family." Charlotte said, looking into her mum's eyes.

"Well that's not hard Charlie? You have loads of family!" Alice shrugged confused.

"Yeh, but…" She sighed, Alice put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I want to put Danny as my dad. But is it right, will he like it?"

Alice took a deep breath, a few silent tears trickled down her cheek, she couldn't believe her daughter was asking this! She was so touched, so happy.

"Oh mum I didn't mean to make you cry… I'm sorry I upset you." Charlotte gave her mum a huge hug, feeling guilty, but Alice shook her head as she accepted her daughter into her arms, gripping her tightly.

"You've not upset me, they are happy tears." Alice grinned. "Come on let's go ask Danny." She took her daughters hand as Charlotte picked up her English work.

Danny sat on the bed in Alice's and his room. He wondered how long Alice would be, she certainly was taking a long time. He shrugged, she'd be here soon, he knew she would.

As if by magic, Alice walked through the door, he unconsciously smiled as she entered, the smile broadening as he noticed Charlotte walk in behind her, although he was slightly confused.

"Danny, Charlotte wants to ask you something." Alice gently told him, settling down beside him on the bed.

"I'm all ears." Danny smiled, opening his arm out for Charlotte to nestle into his chest. She happily obliged, anyone from the outside would mistake them quite easily for father and daughter, they were incredibly close.

"Well, for my English project, I have to write about family." Charlotte began, she turned to face Danny fully now. "And well, I don't want to put you as my step-dad because I want to call you my dad, because well you are."

Danny remained silent, a number of emotions overflowed, shock, happiness, honour, pride, love, tears gently rolled down his cheeks, he looked across at Alice who gave him an exclusive smile, she too had a few quiet tears strolling down her cheeks, he turned to face Charlotte.

"I'd be honoured" he choked, Charlotte leaped onto him, hugging him enthusiastically, he happily responded, holding her closely, he opened his arm to include Alice in the hug, who happily joined in, the two people she loved the most in her life - perfection.

"Right well I'm off now, love you mum, love you dad, night!!" Charlotte skipped off, Danny chuckled as he watched his daughter rush off, he stood up slowly and locked the door, before returning back to Alice.

"Your daughter never ceases to amaze." Danny sighed happily, taking Alice's hand.

"Hmm." Alice mumbled, a smile stuck to her face.

"Must run in the blood!" Danny said, lying down on the bed, gazing into Alice's eyes.

"Yeh… anyway Danny - are you going to tell me how you know Sonia?" Alice asked, stroking his hands, she loved how smooth they were, she caught a glance of her coconut scented hand cream, the amusing thought of Danny stealing some plagued her mind.

"Yep." Danny smiled, Alice slid her feet onto his, Danny screamed in the manliness way possible. "Bloody hell Alice, you're feet are freezing!" Danny exclaimed.

"Your's are warm!" Alice giggled, Danny shook his head and began to open his heart to Alice about how he knew Sonia.

**A bit of a short chapter really - don't know if you consider it a cliffhanger, but I don't want to give away who this Sonia is, how Danny knows her etc just yet. **

**Pleasee review!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Alice awoke slowly, together. Danny still had a tight grip on Alice, and she was still gripping him like letting go would make him disappear. Danny had spilt his heart out to Alice last night, and both had fell asleep together during a long hug. Alice, not being someone to dwell on the past, smiled as Danny awoke.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion… how are you?" Danny whispered gently kissing her.

"Hey Hey, to be honest, I feel really ill, you?" Alice asked, Danny noticed she did look quite pale.

"I'm fine, you stay here in bed, sleep it off." Danny stroked her face gently. "I'll bring you some breakfast in bed, we'll soon have you all better!"

Alice smiled at Danny's natural caring attitude, that was one of the things she truly loved about him, his caring nature, his fussing, his doctoring… he was the best. As Danny got ready, Alice made a sudden dash to the bathroom.

"Alice?!" Danny shouted, well shouted as loud as anyone can in the morning, distressed. "Alice, are you okay?"

He pushed his way into the bathroom, Alice looked up at him, shaking her head, he rubbed her back gently. "Back to bed, no arguing! If this carries on we're getting a doctor."

"Danny, it's probably just food poisoning!" Alice protested.

"Then I'll sue McDonalds!" Danny moaned - more jokingly however.

Alice shook her head. "Okay, I'm going." she said as Danny ushered her into bed, he gently tucked her in and handed her a bucket.

"In case you don't make it!" he laughed, Alice rolled her eyes but otherwise threw it by the side of the bed.

"Right, I'll be back soon okay? I'm just going to sort the animals out then I'll bring you breakfast, then I'm sitting with you!" Danny enthused. Alice smiled and held his hand for as long as possible, as he left she turned over, taking one last look at a picture of Danny and herself on their wedding day, she smiled before drifting off to sleep.

"I guess I best get off!" Zoe sighed, it was her first day back at work. Matt kissed her tenderly before rushing off about his own business, Danny had emerged announcing Alice was ill which meant shed loads of work!

Matt went out the back way, leaving Zoe alone, she gathered her papers before checking all was well in the house, Caroline and Dupe had gone shopping, well Caroline had, Dupe had just been dragged kicking and screaming. Just as Zoe picked up her keys she heard a heavy knock at the door.

She opened the door hastily, she was already smiling.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked observing the tall, muscular, young man in front of her.

"Yeh, is Olivia in?" the young man asked, his brown eyes soft.

"She is but she's not arisen! Who's asking?" Zoe asked, as Nomsa joined her at the door.

"Thaboo." He grinned, holding his hand out to Zoe. Zoe took it and happily shook it, Thaboo looked down at his hand, everyone seemed to do that, Zoe's handshake was the eighth wonder of the world - everyone seemed impressed. Nomsa smiled as she recognised the young boy.

"Zoe, Alice's step-sister." Zoe introduced herself allowing Thaboo in, she nodded towards the kitchen table before rushing off to Olivia's room.

"Oi! Wake up - someone in the kitchen for you, but do your hair and make up!" Zoe laughed, hitting Olivia with a cushion. Olivia quickly jumped up, before swiping Zoe with her pillow.

"Eurgh! Waking me up!" She mocked, Zoe winked, before leaving her to it, she had work to get to!

Danny rushed around, Nomsa had agreed to cook Alice breakfast and he knew he would have to hurry up if he wanted to give it to Alice warm, as he rushed up to the house, it took him huge effort to stop to the annoying squeaking of his name.

"Danny!" Danny turned round to see Sonia waving frantically, he rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Danny asked, trying to get away.

"No, just wondered if you'd take us out again." She moved closer to him.

"I can't, someone else will, excuse me I have a sick wife to attend to." he turned and rushed back to the house, Sonia watched as he disappeared indoors, she sighed, before rushing back to her friend, Lora.

Danny wandered into the kitchen, he greeted everyone with urgency and politeness, walking up to grab Alice's breakfast off Nomsa.

"Oh hello Thaboo." Danny said not fully concentrating.

"Hey Danny." Thaboo cooly replied.

"Thaboo? But I thought?"

"Wanted to surprise Liv." He grinned, Danny laughed, he truly did like Olivia.

"Well, catch up later yeh? Alice is sick so I'm going to be nursey!" Danny laughed, Thaboo also laughed.

"Seeya man."

Danny carefully balanced the tray as he opened the door, Alice immediately woke up, and grinned as she saw Danny wander in, he locked the door, for a reason Alice didn't know.

"Feeling any better?" Danny asked handing her the tray.

"Yeh, loads… in fact… I feel fine." she said, Danny shrugged.

"That's great news!" He gave his wife a romantic kiss, before lying down beside her, she began to tuck into the breakfast of cereal. Danny had managed to persuade Nomsa to give Alice some food with taste, Nomsa had agreed after much coaxing by Danny, but if asked, it was of course the healthier option of muesli.

Olivia flicked the last bit of her loose hair to the side and confidently swaggered into the kitchen, she was feeling slightly stroppy and grumpy due to the early wake up. Her mood however completely changed.

"Thaboo" She almost screamed as he smiled cheekily at her, she hugged him for a long time, everyone silently filed out the kitchen, allowing them to be alone, Olivia and Thaboo kissed lovingly before sitting down at the table, ready to fill each other in.

"Danny! I'm fine now!" Alice protested as Danny shook his head decidedly.

"You might feel it Alice, but you might not be. I don't want you to get any more sick, I don't like it when your ill." Danny sighed, Alice was so damn stubborn!

"Cos you have more work!" Alice playfully teased. "Danny I'm bored!"

"No, it's not the work, it's because I love you! As for boredom, there's plenty of accounts if you like, or books, or you could sleep and feel better!"

Alice rolled her eyes, and frowned. She hated losing arguments but this was one battle she wouldn't lose.

"Fine." She grinned cheekily.

"What?!" Danny asked forging shock.

Alice suddenly threw her covers off and led in the bed, Danny frowned at her.

"Daaaaany? Please will you tuck me in, I'm cold!" Alice said innocently, fluttering her eyes.

Danny shook his head but otherwise obliged, gently tucking the edges in, he smiled at Alice and stood up but Alice once again stopped him curing her boredom in her own way.

"Daaaaaany." Alice looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Yesssy?" Danny replied.

"You haven't given me my kiss." Alice forced a sad face, Danny once more shook his head before kissing her deeply.

"I love you Alice." Danny laughed, he stroked her face gently, "Now come on Mrs Playful - sleep!"

"I love you too Danny! And I'm going to sleep see…?"

Alice quickly rolled over and pretended to snore, Danny stood at the doorway observing her, he shook his head and grinned to himself - he'd known exactly what Alice was up to!

"I'm sure Danny and Alice would let me go." Olivia flashed a huge grin at Thaboo.

"Go where?" Danny asked walking into the kitchen.

"Out with Thaboo for a meal." Olivia pleaded with her step-dad through her eyes.

"Just a meal?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeh of course." Thaboo said genuinely.

"Okay then, but you have to take your phone!" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"When don't I take it?!" She laughed, watching Danny leave.

Danny wandered down to the animal hospital, immediately Sonia stumbled up to him.

"Danny!" She shouted waving frantically. Danny sighed, why of all times now! He had loads of planning to do.

"Sonia, listen I'm really busy, it's approaching my anniversary and I need to organise my surprise for Alice so please can it wait?" Danny said quietly.

"What you planning?" She asked nosily.

"A party at the bar after I have taken her back to our place." Danny smiled as he remembered all the times they had shared there.

"Let me help you… I'm really…"

"Sonia, thanks but, you know - I can't pretend like…"

"Danny stop." Sonia interrupted Danny who's patience was wearing thin, he wanted to get back to Alice. "I'm sorry, okay, but it was a long time ago, I didn't mean to, it just happened - why can't we put it behind us?"

Danny was about to answer, but decided not to and just nodded. "Okay, you're a party planner and florist? You'll help me?"

"Least I can do." She grinned, Danny smiled and thanked her before getting on with his work.

Alice awoke at around 5pm, she'd been good and followed Danny's wishes as she had been asked despite the fact she felt fine. A thought suddenly struck her head, she'd have to speak to Zoe!

She looked around her, the room was filled with memories - happy ones, her first night with Danny, the tickle war, the time Rowan walked in on them playing cops and robbers around their room, the time Dupe had walked in on erm… a not so subtle encounter. She smiled to herself, there were so many more!

She looked at the clock, God, she'd been daydreaming for 10 mins, she listened to her surroundings, no sound or life. She listened harder and heard Dupe and Caroline talking, and Evan and Thaboo laughing with Olivia, she heard Charlotte shouting Nomsa. Alice smiled, despite the fact she wished she was out there, she also knew that Danny would come and see her, maybe now he'd let her go out!

5.23pm, and no Danny. She sighed, where was he? He was never usually so late. Suddenly, she heard his beautiful laugh, his northern voice although a blur, comforting all the same. She listened harder, a female's voice… Sonia's voice, she couldn't make out the gist, but she immediately turned over. Although Sonia seemed nice, she had built up a slight resentment towards her, what she did to Danny, and how she's acting now. Alice shook her head in confusion - she definitely had to speak to Zoe!

**Sorry this chapters not great - Im really tried been out all weekend and out again both tomorrow and the bank hol! **

**Thank you for my reviews :')**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks Sonia, I'll see you then." Danny whispered.

"I'll bring the goods." She smiled, Danny laughed before setting off inside to see Alice. He was hoping she was feeling better, well of course, she'd say she was, anything to get out of bed!

He slowly opened the door, he noticed Alice facing the picture of them on their wedding day, she didn't even turn to face him, it was like she was mesmerised.

"Alice?" Danny gently said, Alice suddenly jumped up and smiled, Danny laughed realising she'd been day dreaming and his sudden entrance had startled her.

"Danny you scared me to death!" Alice laughed as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Aww, is my baby all upset?" Danny playfully cooed. Alice gave her best puppy-eyes expression, faking a look of sadness.

"Yeh!" She playfully joked, "You'll have to make it better."

"Oh but how could I do that?" Danny looked around the room, pretending to be stuck for ways.

"Like this!" Alice laughed throwing herself at him and kissing him, as they pulled away Danny rolled down onto the bed, and lay beside Alice, both had gigantic smiles on their faces.

"Guess your feeling better!" Danny laughed, stroking her face softly.

"I told you earlier I was." Alice replied, running her hand down his body.

"Yeh yeh!" Danny laughed, half jokingly but half seriously.

Alice just laughed before giving yet another magical kiss.

_(It's the day after - Alice is fine now, but Danny is still being protective - Liv and Thaboo went out for their meal, and it seems Zoe is in high demand.)_

Olivia was confused, utterly confused, she didn't know what to do, who to talk to. She needed someone who wouldn't judge her, someone neutral, someone she could trust.

She ran through in her mind all the faces at Leopards Den. She trusted Alice, but Alice would never trust her again, and she'd tell Danny, as great as Alice was, she wouldn't keep everything from Danny. Dupe, he was great but not for this sort of stuff, he wouldn't understand. Caroline - hell no! Her Gran would definitely not understand. She walked down the hallway, half asleep when she walked into Matt.

"Woah! Careful Liv!" He grinned, supporting her shoulder.

"Sorry Matt!" Liv exclaimed. "Is Zoe in your room?"

"Yeh,she was just getting her stuff ready, she only has one visit today."

"Thanks Matt."

"No worries!" He wandered off to complete his work as Liv prepared herself for what could be the wrath of Zoe.

"Danny, I'm fine!" Alice insisted as she jumped into her usual work clothes, she loved Danny but sometimes he was so darn protective!

"You're sure?" Danny pressured, Alice's patience was beginning to wear thin, she'd told him a thousand times she was fine, yet he still carried on.

"For heavens sake Danny! You'd think you didn't want me to go back to work! I'm fine, now can you please leave it?" Alice snapped, she was feeling irritable today, the slightest thing was annoying her.

"Sorry Alice." Danny mumbled. "I just worry about you, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped." Alice turned round to face him and put her hands on his hips.

"Have I told you I love you?" Danny asked, his green eyes soft.

"Not today no! But neither have I so I forgive you!" Alice teased.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Alice replied, her heart bursting with emotion and pride as they engulfed each other in a whirlwind hug.

"Zoe?" Olivia opened the door nervously, she saw Zoe packing her usual works bag.

"Oh Hi Liv, you okay?" Zoe smiled.

Olivia closed the door, Zoe gave her a questioning look, before rushing to her side.

"Liv what's wrong?" Zoe asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, Liv sat on the bed as Zoe sat down on the chair opposite.

"I don't know what to do!" Liv cried, she held her face in her hands, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"About what? What's happened?" Zoe was now fully concerned for Liv, something wasn't right. "Is it Thaboo? He hasn't hurt you has he cos I'll bloody…"

"He hasn't hurt me." Liv mumbled. "Zoe, you won't tell Danny will you?"

Zoe shifted uncomfortably, she was the only person who could help, but if this was something bad, she'd have to tell him. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I won't providing it's nothing too bad, okay? We'll discuss it after you've told me the problem."

Liv sighed, "Everyone's gonna hate me Zoe, Alice trusted me! I let her down! I let Danny down, I let everyone down!" She thumped the bed, before bursting into tears once more.

"Hey ssh." Zoe placed her hand on Liv's knee, she neither pressured her or left her, she was there, waiting for when Liv was ready.

"Sorry, I know you need to get goi…"

"Liv, clients can wait, your family." Zoe interrupted.

"Well me and Thaboo, we were having a really good time at the meal, but then… well, I have fake ID. I bought us loads of drinks and we got drunk. I didn't mean to, it was an accident, it's not even Thaboo's fault, it's mine. I led him on, and…. Well… we…" Her voice was trailing off, it became a hoarse whisper, barely audible as Zoe strained to hear. "I slept with him."

Liv awaited Zoe's response. To her surprise, Zoe just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"How do you feel about that Liv?" Zoe asked her.

"I love him, it felt right… but there's one problem Zoe."

"What?"

"The condom split, and I didn't take my pill." Liv cried, Zoe soothed her once more.

"It's okay Liv, I'll take you to Jo'burg with me, we'll get you sorted, Emergency Contraception Pill… the sooner you have it, the better the rate of success. And we'll get a pregnancy test for in a few weeks to be sure."

Liv grinned and nodded, she couldn't believe how understanding and accepting she was. She expected her to lecture her, be furious with her, or threaten tell Danny and Alice, but she did neither.

"Don't worry Liv, you'll be fine. And this is between me and you unless you say otherwise… unless of course we have other problems. But we won't!"

"Aren't you angry, ashamed?" Liv muttered.

"Why? What would be the point in that? Liv, your 16, your legally allowed to make your own choices. It's only natural, now I'm not saying go out and sleep with the world, that's when I would be telling Danny and Alice. But you know what Liv, you were sensible to a certain degree, I mean, it's not as if you just did it with a stranger, you love Thaboo and you know him… and that's important. Remember Liv, don't just have sex for the fun of it, do it as a gesture of love, only with someone who means a lot to you." Zoe grinned, "Now come on, go get changed and we'll set off to Jo'Burg."

"Thanks Zoe."

"For what?" She winked as Liv left the room. She sighed and shook her head to herself, before carrying on with her chores.

Alice was injecting pain relief into the leopard cub when Sonia walked in… she turned away, hiding her expression of disgust. She cursed herself again, why was she being like this?

"Danny! Would it be possible for a game drive later?" Sonia asked, her manner reminded Alice of the way Vanessa had been, she also remembered the naivety of Danny, just watching him with her.

"Yeh sure." He smiled.

"Okay, well later." She flashed him a huge smile, Alice frowned, she just wanted to slap her face right off. Alice had never really suffered from the jealously bug since she and Danny had got together, okay, so she'd been jealous of Vanessa when he spent all his time with her, but she'd lost all that jealously. She was utterly confused, she told herself to stop being silly, as Danny wandered over, she promised to herself she would forget it.

"You okay Alice?" Danny asked, putting his arm around her back, she carefully placed her hand in his back jean's pocket.

"I'm fine." She smiled, God, she couldn't tell anyone how much she loved Danny, there weren't words for how much she loved him!

"Good I'm glad." He replied kissing her gently.

"Danny, I'm just gonna go speak to Zoe."

"Okay, don't be long." He teased as Alice ran off, hoping to catch Zoe alone.

"You what?!" Zoe shook her head in disbelief. She smiled, this was all rather comical in a way but she couldn't exactly say the real reason she was laughing. "I don't know what to say." she hugged her sister comfortingly.

"You think it's gonna be okay?"

"I think it's going to be fine!"

"So you'll get those for me?" Alice smiled.

"Definitely, enjoy your day with the Danster!" Zoe giggled.

"Where did you get Danster from?"Alice laughed.

"I don't quite know! Seeya later Alice, and I'll give you those things later. Oh and I'll make the doctor's appointment for you whilst I'm there, but you know, you're going to be fine, stop worrying!" Zoe patted her sister's arm before leaving her room, she shouted Liv who came galloping out with a purse, Alice smiled and waved them off… She hoped everything was going to be okay.

**A/N - Sorry this is a bit crappy - its nowhere near as good as I want it to be, but im really tried, I might re-write this chapter :')**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

As Zoe drove along the road, she noticed Olivia's eyes were fixed firmly out the window, she sat in a nervous trance, biting her long fingernails. Zoe sighed as she pulled up outside the stable yard where she was to attend to yet another lame horse.

"Come on Liv, you're my student." Zoe smiled, giving her a notepad and a pen. "Pretend to be observing."

"I can wait here Zoe." Olivia murmured, she was so scared about all this. How could she have broke the trust that Danny and Alice had given her? What had they done to her?

"No. Now come on!" Zoe got out the jeep and waited for Liv, who scrappily stomped on behind, Zoe stopped before they reached the block of stables.

"You can drop the stroppy teenager act with me Liv. I won't put up with it." Zoe said sharply, Olivia looked at her in shock.

"Well you're not the one who could be pregnant! You don't understand." Liv said quietly but with a venom nature.

"You'd be surprised what I understand. I'm doing you a favour, so do me one?" Zoe turned round and walked towards the stable block where she shook hands with a grey haired woman, she then introduced Liv, who after her warning from Zoe, happily played along.

Alice walked back towards the animal hospital slowly, she noticed Danny was stroking one of the smaller animals. He immediately put the little cat back in his cage as he saw Alice emerge at the doorway.

"Did you speak to Zoe then?" Danny asked, his green eyes soft.

Alice's face froze, she hadn't discussed any of this with Danny. "Erm… yeh." She lied, Danny raised his eyebrows, he always could tell when she wasn't quite being honest, but he also knew that pressuring Alice when she was in this mood wasn't the brightest idea, and so reluctantly he didn't push her any further, if she wanted to tell him, she would do.

"Good." Danny grinned. "I'm gonna take Sonia on that game drive."

"Want me to come?" Alice asked, desperately hoping he'd say yes, she didn't want Danny to go anywhere alone with her.

"I would love you too, but I really need you to stay here, you know how it is." Alice's face fell slightly, she breathed in heavily and smiled.

"Okay." She replied, Danny however unconvinced, knowing Alice far to well to know that was the case, grabbed both her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you!" he winked, Alice's smile grew wider, and they gently kissed before Danny rushed off. He had some plans to arrange! Alice watched him leave, gently playing with her marriage rings, she sighed… surely it was all in the past?

Zoe carefully ran her hands over the horse's back. He seemed agitated and not of the friendliest of natures. He had a harsh and cruel eye, and his ears were led flat back against his head, a sure sign he was angry, upset or just had a menacing nature. Zoe sighed, it was pretty obviously the latter.

"His back's sore, but I think the pain extends down into his hind legs. Does he kick?" Zoe asked.

"He's unpredictable Zoe, he's been known too." The grey haired lady sighed, Olivia turned to face her, she shook her head. "He's such a great jumper, if only he'd gain some nature."

"Hmm, he's a lovely looking horse. I'll examine him anyway."

Olivia was about to speak, but before she could Zoe interrupted her with physiotherapy and veterinary talk as she moved her hands gently down towards the horses hind leg. Olivia had a feeling this was wrong.

"Zoe, are you sure he's okay?" Olivia asked as Zoe stood up.

"He's fine, I've done, now he should be…" Before Zoe could finish she felt a huge burning pain in the back of her right leg, she fell to the floor, yelping in pain.

"ZOE!" Olivia shouted, rushing into the stable, the grey haired woman also rushed in.

"I'm fine." Zoe mumbled, standing up slowly, the grey haired woman and Olivia helped her out.

"My god, Zoe, I'm sorry! I wouldn't expect him to kick when you'd left him alone. Let me fix you up." The woman exclaimed.

"Please I'm fine, I'll just get back to the Jeep. We need to go to Jo'Burg." Zoe tried to get away.

"You need to go to hospital. You can't drive Zoe." The woman exclaimed.

"I agree." Olivia pressured.

"Please! Look I'll ring Matt! He can take you to Jo'burg then and…"

Liv had already tapped his number in as Zoe limped to the Jeep, she'd insisted that it was all part of her job to the lady, who was feeling guilty.

"Matt, it's Liv, listen you need to come and drive us, Zoe's been kicked and she can't walk never mind drive, she needs to go to hospital."

"No I don't!" Zoe interrupted sulkily.

"Thanks Liv." Matt said on the other end. "I'll be there soon."

"Alice! ALICE!" Matt shouted, running into the surgery.

Alice turned round sharply, wondering what she'd done, or what was wrong. "What is it Matt?"

"Zoe, she's had an accident! I need a lift, to pick her and Liv up!" He exclaimed breathlessly.

"Oh my god, right yeh, come on let's go!" She grabbed her Jeep keys and began the quick drive to the stables.

As they arrived, Alice dropped Matt off at the bottom of the lane, it was hard turning round up there and it would be quicker for him to walk, as much as she loved Zoe, she needed to get back to the animal hospital, leaving it unattended was just not an option at the minute, and secretly she hoped Danny would be back soon.

"Zoe!" Matt shouted, as he reached the Jeep. "Hospital now!"

"No Matt, it's fine, Im a physiotherapist, I'll be fine." Zoe argued, Matt looked at her and shook his head.

"And what if it isn't?" He moaned.

"But it is! Just get us to Jo'Burg Matt, we need to go to the pharmacy and doctors." Zoe sighed, Matt jumped in the driver's seat.

"Fine, I'll just have you examined at the doctors." He smugly smirked. Zoe turned away sulkily as Matt drove to the doctors first.

Danny smiled as Sonia showed him what she had. He gasped in delight, this was perfection! But what would Alice think? God, he didn't want to upset her… what if she didn't like it? He told himself to stop worrying, Alice would be fine. He just couldn't tell her, but he's so excited, how does he know he won't accidentally let it slip out?

"Thanks Sonia, hope you enjoyed the ride!" He smiled as she jumped out with her friend Lora. She handed him some papers and smiled.

"See you later Danny, loved it." He watched her into the guest hut before driving back towards Leopards Den, he noticed Alice just arriving to.

"Where've you been?" He asked, walking to meet her.

"Zoe had an accident, Matt needed a lift."

"Oh, is she okay." Danny asked, his eyes meeting Alice's with concern.

"Not sure." Alice seemed quite blunt. "Enjoy your time with Sonia."

Danny paused for a moment, he didn't know what to say. Was Alice catching on? Did she hate him for what he was doing? Or did she just have a resentment towards Sonia.

"Would have rather been with you." He smiled, truthfully. He truly would have preferred to be with Alice. She was amazing in his eyes, he loved her to millions of little bits, he adored every particle of skin upon her body.

"Aww aren't you the schmoozer!" Alice giggled as Danny greeted her with a long kiss, she smiled as he took her hand as they walked powerfully towards the house, they had some dinner to be eating… as well as each other, but that would have to come a little later on.

**A/N - This is abit of a filler chapter really as I've made an error with the storyline of the whole story so I've had to change it! Sorry m'dears! I'll update again asap - if I don't die of this damnn food poisioning!**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

As Zoe made her way out of the hospital supported by crutches, Matt wore his typical 'I told you so' expression. Zoe of course, being proven wrong was in a grouchy mood, and to say she was unimpressed with the fact she had a torn ligament was an understatement.

"Matt, will you lose your smug expression." Zoe moaned as she made it clear she did not want to be treat as an invalid, making sure she got herself into the Jeep beside Liv.

"But I was right!" He smirked, "Anyway you wanna go chemist don't you? We'll go to one at doctors, kill two birds with one stone, you make Alice her appointment, and you guys do what you're doing in there."

"That will be the plan Matt." Olivia smiled, obviously happy to be finally getting to the doctors, she was feeling much better about what had happened, maybe it was just the initial shock of Zoe's injury, or possibly she was just growing to accept it as a matter of life.

"Matt, you'll be okay waiting in the car?" Zoe nervously said, uncertainly turning the statement into a question.

"Um yeh sure, may I ask why?" He enquired.

"I doubt you want to be involved with girlie stuff Matt." Zoe laughed, as he drew up into the doctor's car park, "Now behave! I won't be long." she smiled kissing him quickly, as she hobbled in with Liv.

"Danny! Give it back!" Alice screamed as he she tried to get her hair brush back of him. He was holding it high above his head, knowing full well, Alice's lack of height would inevitably see her fail at gaining it back.

"You'll have to get it!" Danny teased as he began to ran off, Alice stormed after him, galloping wildly calling his name, as she finally caught up with him she jumped up.

"Danny's that not fair!" She moaned as he stood upon his tiptoes, he winked and was about to reply wittily, until from nowhere he felt himself plummeting to the ground quickly, he hit the hard earth gently, and felt Alice land on top of him, pinning him down for the brush.

"Got you!" She giggled, Dupe walked out onto the veranda, and turned back round, he didn't exactly feel comfortable seeing them in the position they were in.

"Not quite!" He yelled as he tried to wriggle out his reach, Alice however remained firm, and soon both were rolling around on the sandy floor unaware of the secret and hidden audience they had gained.

"Here you go Liv, take this." Zoe smiled, as she turned to the pharmacist. "So how's things with you and George?" she asked the red haired woman.

"Not bad, you and Matt? And what have you done?" She laughed.

"Couldn't be better unless you count the smug, I told you so face he's wearing! Pulled a ligament, anyway, I'm not just here for the pill for Liv. Erm there's supplies to get!" Zoe laughed, the receptionist also laughed, but Liv gave Zoe a questioning look as she headed towards the birth control and pregnancy aisle, she hesitantly followed, thank god that pill was down.

Zoe slowly picked up two pregnancy tests. Olivia gazed at her in confusion.

"Two?" She asked.

"One spare, just in case one doesn't function." Zoe said quickly, Liv however was unconvinced, but otherwise left it, Zoe was a trained in physiotherapy and nursing, she knew about these things.

"Challenging Matt?" The woman asked as Zoe picked up a large box, Zoe just winked, before moving onto vitamins.

"Right, Alice wants vitamins, think this Caroline health job's getting to her!" Zoe said jokingly towards Liv, as she picked up some vitamins, and paid for the items at the counter, she grabbed the bag and turned to Liv.

"Liv, go wait in the car please." Zoe said quietly.

"Why?" Olivia asked, intrigued as to what was going on with Zoe.

"Just do it." Zoe smiled, as Liv unwillingly trudged off, she'd already got on the wrong side of Zoe. Darn, she was snappy today, Liv thought to herself as Zoe made her way to the appointment desk.

"Why are you so tall?" Alice mumbled, as she lay on top of Danny, still trying to grab her hairbrush, she'd need it after all this.

"Not my fault you're a short arse!" Danny retorted, "You'll just have to grow!"

Alice suddenly got up and sat up straight.

"What?" Danny asked, purely confused, he noticed the hurt and anger in his wife's eyes.

"Keep the brush Danny ,it's pretty evident I'm too short to reach it. Maybe you'd prefer it if I was a bit more like your ex's? Tall and blonde." Alice snarled.

"Alice!" Danny shouted, running after he as she began to walk away. "I love you, here you can have the hair brush." Danny handed it to her, but she didn't even take it.

"No Danny, it's not the hairbrush. I'm not bothered about that. But you're jokes about my height, you know how much I hate having my height joked about, but you carry it on!"

"I'm sorry Alice, you don't usually bother… blonde and tall though?" Danny was utterly confused.

"Oh come off it Danny! Since the arrival of son… well, Danny, it doesn't feel like… it's like you don't want to spend time with me at the minute. Don't you think it's hard enough for me as it is? I love you Danny, more than this world, but… well… never mind." Danny watched as Alice walked off, he saw her wipe away a few tears. Confusion and sadness clouded his mind, his heart was heavy with guilt. It was true, Alice did hate her height, or lack of it, but he didn't understand what she meant. He loved her more than anyone, he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone, he sighed and sat down on the grass, staring straight ahead, confused as to what to do.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned round sharply, hoping with every hope in his body and soul that it was Alice, but how wrong could he have been. Sonia.

"What?" Danny asked sulkily.

"Erm, just came to see if you liked these."

She showed Danny a photo, he gawped at it and nodded, she smiled and wandered off. As soon as she was far enough away she gave a laugh, she had heard every word of Danny and Alice's argument.

"Great thanks." Zoe smiled as received the appointment card, she waddled out to the Jeep and sat in the front with Liv and Matt. As Matt turned away she threw one pregnancy test in the glove box quickly. She gave Liv a look that told her to keep it quiet.

As she they arrived back at Leopards Den, Zoe immediately noticed tension in the air. She got out the Jeep, whispering something to Matt, who nodded, heading down to the animal hospital. Liv retired to her room, as Zoe clambered up the stairs.

"Alice?" She called.

Alice stunned by the sudden calling of her name, wiped away the last of her tears. She couldn't believe she'd just snapped at Danny, but some of that unusual harsh words, had meaning, even though she didn't mean what she said.

"I'm here." She said quietly coming out from her room.

"Here the appointment card, and those things. Alice, are you okay?" Zoe asked, concerned for her sister's welfare, she wondered what had happened as she noted Alice's red rimmed eyes, smudged mascara."I'm fine, hit my knee in our room and it bloody hurt!" Alice lied. She took a look at Zoe on crutches. "My God, was it so bad?"

"Torn Ligament." Zoe sighed, "Listen Alice, if you want to talk. But I think it's time you spoke to Danny, he needs to know Alice. He loves you and you need him Alice, these tests might not be easy for you, especially if you receive disappointing news, you need him there to lift you up."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "And if it is disappointing news, it'll break his heart. I just can't decide, besides, he's really busy and…"

Zoe placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Alice, he'd lay down his life for you, I'm pretty sure he'd cancel his work schedule. Anyway I'm off to find Matt, get rid of his smug expression!"

"I bet you are, using suction techniques." Alice teased, until she found herself clutching her lower leg. "Ouch!"

"Just watch your lip, I might be temporally crippled, but I do have weapons." Zoe laughed before waking off, Alice clutched the bag, she took out the vitamins, but left the appointment card and other items, such as her usual pills in there, throwing them under the bed.

Meanwhile Danny walked powerfully to the house, he had to apologize to Alice. He gently knocked on the door, he heard Alice's gentle yet hushed come in. He opened the door and gave her a small smile, noticing the crumpled tissues, tear stained pillow and smudged mascara.

"Danny." "Alice" they both said at the same time, they laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry." Alice said sadly.

"So am I." Danny went and sat beside her upon the bed. She turned to face him.

"I didn't mean to snap, it's just… well… I'm tired and I guess it's having an effect on me, and with the amount of work, I guess I'm missing the alone time we used to have, now it seems minimal." She sniffled. "I love you Danny, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry too, I should make more time for you, and I'll try I really will. I love you too Alice, you won't lose me, I'm not going anywhere." He opened his arms and she fell into them, she both sat there for a while just in each others arms.

Alice looked up at him, she wondered if she should tell him, but before she could contemplate any further, Danny placed his lips upon hers, kissing away all the worries she had. Before standing up slowly, he held out his hand for her.

"Come on." He whispered.

"Where?" Alice asked.

"Anywhere." Danny grinned, Alice smiled and happily obliged, but in her mind the same thought ticked over, tell him, not tell him, tests or no tests. She sighed - She'd have to tell him at some point, but she didn't know if she could.

**I made this chapter a bit longer than planned, but I felt mean leaving you on a cliffhanger, and im getting uber busy with revision, first exam tomorrow :O**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, this is probably gonna be really bad - I have a mashed brain full of French - damn taking French at GCSE!**

Alice awoke slowly, she rolled over expecting to feel Danny's gentle body, instead she was met by an emptiness as her hand hit the mattress. She opened her eyes abruptly, her natural instinct awaking her. She noticed he was gone, and looked at the time. 7.20am? God, she'd only slept over 20 minutes, and Danny was worse at getting up than she ever was - how early had he got up?

Alice sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, she had no ambition, Danny gave her that inspiration every morning, seeing those green eyes, that greying hair, that gorgeous smile that melted her heart.

She quickly showered before jumping into her usual work attire, she chose a checked shirt along with her denim shorts, it seemed like a warm day.

As she was about to leave she noticed the bag she'd hidden under the bed was ever so slightly visible she walked back in to change it, she gently picked up the bag and took the boxes out, she stared at the largest box and sighed, before throwing a vitamin down her. She tossed the bag right under the bed… later she thought as she walked out of the room.

Three days Danny thought to himself smiling. He watched as Sonia walked over to him, she smiled at him cheekily and he grinned back. She handed him some bags and rubbed his shoulder.

"So have you considered when you're going to tell her?" She asked.

"Not really." Danny mumbled, it was true, for all his planning, which was already a shock, as Alice said he was disorganised, he hadn't even considered how he was going to tell Alice, or if he was going to tell Alice.

"You need to you know Danny." Sonia whispered sweetly before walking off, Danny stared blankly forwards, before climbing back in his Jeep and heading to Fatani's.

"I wish you'd tell him Alice." Zoe said humbly as she walked, well hobbled her way down to the animal hospital with Alice. "It's doing you no good."

"I know, I know, but how do I tell him. I mean, maybe I should just go to the doctors and…"

Zoe stopped her mid sentence, she leant further forward on her crutches. "Alice you have to tell him before, I mean, he's… he needs to be involved, you need him Alice."

"I know I need him, but, it is hard. I mean, how do you tell your husband that sort of news?" Alice asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Well people do Alice." Zoe laughed before patting her shoulder. "Come on you anyway! Danny'll be back soon I should imagine, wherever he's bloody got too, you know where I am if you want to talk."

"Thanks Zoe." Alice smiled as they continued their trek down.

Dupe groaned as Caroline handed him yet more unappetizing food. Fruit salad just was not Anders Du Plessis and to be frank, he didn't quite know how much more he could take. Every part of him craved a beer, a big fatty breakfast. He sighed, he was even losing weight - he had to wear a belt! He shook his head as he forced the salad down… he needed a plan. At that precise moment, Olivia walked in… he smiled. Perfect.

Danny rushed into the animal hospital to see Alice going about her work. He noticed Zoe just leaving, who had given him a welcoming nod. He walked up to Alice and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey." He mumbled into her neck.

"Hi, where've you been?" Alice asked, turning to face him, she rested her hands gently on his chest, her head gently leaning on his shoulder.

"Erm… nowhere really, nipped to Fatani's, had some stuff to sort out with him and I went for a walk up the copy." Danny grinned.

"Ahh okay, you should of woken me up, I'd of come with you." Alice smiled.

"You said you were tired yesterday." He said, Alice frowned slightly, she couldn't tell if that was just a genuine statement or whether there was some bluntness in his statement, she chose to ignore it, and just laughed slightly.

Alice gently clenched her fists and playfully gave Danny some punches in the chest, they weren't harsh punches, more the playful punches, the type that didn't hurt, Danny laughed but otherwise just held her.

"Fight back!" She teased.

"Nope!" He laughed, as she tried to seduce him into fighting back. "The answers still no Alice!"

Alice continued, Danny suddenly began to pat his hands gently down her back and down towards her bottom.

"You've been karate chopped." He laughed as they pulled away, Alice simply smiled at him before walking off.

Matt arriving back from his chores of checking on the animals in the bush, parked the Jeep quickly. He looked around, hoping to find Zoe. He rolled his shoulders, where on earth would he start? Animal hospital? Study? House? Was she even here? He smiled to himself, she most certainly wouldn't be staying still for long periods of time. At that moment he saw Alice wandering up from the animal hospital, he ran to greet her, hoping to gain some valuable information.

"Hey Alice!" Matt called as he joined her by her side. "Have you seen Zoe?"

"Hi Matt, erm, well she was in the animal hospital about half an hour ago, but she left when Danny came. Not sure where she's gone, she had some papers in her hand, so I'd try the study if I was you." Alice grinned.

"Thanks, so how's things?" Matt asked, as they slowly made their way to the house.

"Fine…" Alice trailed off, Matt stopped causing Alice to stop. "What?"

"Nothing." Matt mumbled carrying on walking, Alice gritted her teeth slightly, was Matt beginning to sense her discomfort too?

She didn't have any more time to worry about it as he ran off in desperate search of Zoe. Matt knew one thing - he had to speak to her. Something just was not right at Leopards Den, and she would know what.

**Thank you to my ace reviewers :') Please review if you read this, then I know if im doing good, bad or terrible :'D**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_Zoe placed the phone down, before sighing heavily. Why were banks so hard to deal with? Why were clients so awkward? Why was this place falling apart? It seemed two people wanted that answer._

"_Zoe." Matt said as he burst into the room. "We need to talk."_

"_What about?" Zoe asked, turning round in the chair, Matt closed the door and rushed to her, he sat beside her on the oversized chair._

"_This place. It's falling apart. What the hell is going on? Everyone tells you everything!" Matt exclaimed._

"_Matt you can't ask me to break confidentiality." Zoe sighed. _

"_I know, but you must have some idea!" Matt moaned. "I can't stand this. There's something wrong with Alice, there's something up with Danny and Olivia's moping too. Dupe is acting all weird, Carolines just health freaking."_

"_You're right. But you know, I only know two of those problems. I can't tell you yet Matt - it's not my place to say their news. But, well… as for Danny. Matt, you'll have to talk to him." Zoe rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his knee with her hand. "He's your best friend just as much as Dupe is."_

"_I know. I love you Zoe." Matt smiled._

"_I love you too." Zoe grinned as they shared a long and deep kiss. As they pulled away, Matt wandered off to find Danny. He was going to get to the bottom of this._

_Olivia was walking slowly across the grass when Dupe finally managed to catch up with her. He was looking everywhere for her, and he'd finally found her._

"_Liv!" He shouted, she stopped and turned to face him, he noticed she seemed quite upset._

"_Dupe." She muttered. _

"_Are you okay?" Dupe asked, his gentle nature coming out from it's harsh outer shell._

"_Just tired, not in the best of moods, don't worry about me, you okay?" She asked._

"_Fine." Liv began to walk off but Dupe stopped her. "Liv wait."_

"_What's up?"_

"_You need a break, and I know that you and your Gran are close and well I want to pay for you two girlies to go and have a pampering! A weekend away!" _

"_Is she so annoying?" Liv laughed._

"_No I love her!" Dupe exclaimed. "But she's not having the best of times either, so well, I want to surprise her with it, will you go, please?"_

"_Yeh sure." Liv smiled, giving Dupe a hug. "But I gotta go find Evan."_

"_Okay" Dupe smiled as he plodded off happy as the kid who gets the best football at school._

_Zoe was once again hopping around her crutches, she was determined to find Alice. This had gone on long enough in her opinion, the only thing was Alice just was not about. She retired back to the house and after overcoming the challenge of stairs got herself somehow into the kitchen where Charlotte was sat happily playing on a game._

"_Hey Charlie." Zoe smiled._

"_Zoe!" Charlotte grinned giving her a soft hug, Zoe returned the hug chuckling slightly._

"_You don't know where your mum is do you?" Zoe asked, picking up Charlottes 'family project' and flicking through it._

"_No." Charlotte saw her handling the papers. "What you doing?"_

"_Looking at his, I like your mum's profile! Ahh Danny's!" Zoe smiled._

"_Wait, I've not finished!" Charlotte tried to grab the paper back, but it was far to late, Zoe had seen it._

"_Wow, Charlie, I didn't realise you'd started calling Danny dad." Zoe whispered handing her the incomplete project back._

"_Well I do." Charlotte snapped._

"_Hey, no need to get up tight Charlie. There's nothing wrong with it, in fact, I think it's amazing, sweet and well, it's the truth." Zoe grinned patting her arm. "There's no shame in calling him your dad, he is your dad. Anyone can be a father kid, but it takes someone special to be a dad!"_

"_Thanks Zoe." Charlotte smiled, as she watched Zoe force her way onto her feet._

"_No problemo!" Zoe said in an Italian accent causing Charlotte to laugh._

_Alice was sat on an old fallen tree, a gun by her side. She sat staring into the distant bush. She noticed a hyena rush by, she cautiously picked up the gun. She hated those damn animals. They always meant trouble. _

_Her mind was consumed with Danny. She couldn't decide, tell him, don't tell him. Go it alone, see the doctor. It was all too much. She loved him more than this world, but was that really enough? Did he love her back that much? Of course he did, he married her, but then again people change their minds don't they? Alice stamped her feet angrily. Why did she keep thinking like this? What was placing these doubts in her mind? _

_The rhetorical questions weren't helping any, she sighed before standing up and clambering into the Jeep, she might as well get back. She hadn't even told anyone she was going, she just needed some thinking time. _

"_Danny!" Matt shouted as he stormed into the animal hospital._

"_Matt, are you okay?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows._

"_No! I want to know exactly what's going on Danny! All I know, is that something is not right! This place has so much tension you can cut the atmosphere with a knife!" Matt waved his hands extravagantly as he spoke. "So get speaking Danny."_

"_Matt, I really don't… there's nothing wrong." He finally said, though Matt just folded his arms and shook his head._

"_There's something deadly wrong Danny, particularly if you can't see that Alice is upset about something. Something is not right Danny. You're up to something." Matt said, suddenly his face turned harder._

"_What? I'm…"_

"_You're not?!" Matt yelled, he shook his head. "No. You…Just no Danny!"_

_Alice finally arrived back at Leopards Den, she wasn't in the mood for anything really. She wandered down to the animal hospital to hear Matt's raised voice._

"_Just sort it Danny! Oh, and when you can be straight with me, let me know!"_

"_Matt - you don't understand!"_

"_I understand perfectly well Danny! But I'm not going to stand here talking to you if you won't admit it! Come on Danny, what the hell's going on in your mind?"_

_She hid round the corner quickly as she saw Matt stomp out. She walked into the animal hospital a couple of minutes later to see Danny leaning on the silver operating table._

"_Danny?" Alice quietly said she placed her hands on his arms, but he didn't respond._

"_Where've you been?" He snarled, Alice frowned, she didn't understand why was he being like this?_

"_I just needed time to think that's all." Alice replied. "I didn't think it was against the law."_

"_Well maybe if you told someone instead of just wandering off!" Danny replied, Alice took a step back from him, her eyes beginning to mist up._

"_Oh so, maybe we should remember that one Danny, I mean you're quite good at doing that yourself!" She snapped. "I mean, what if you're not with Sonia and Lora, or the other guests, you're off somewhere else or with the animals. Where's the you and me time? Oh, I forget there isn't any! Unless we start to count the what, rushed hugs, and quick kisses we sometimes share?"_

_Alice stomped off angrily, she made her way to the house and flung herself into her room._

_Danny felt awful, he cradled his head in his hands as he felt a couple of silent tears seep through his eyes. Why had he said those things to Alice? He loved her, what was he doing? Maybe she was right. Maybe he was just utterly self obsessed, and maybe he just needed to cut ties. _

_He knew rushing after Alice would make things worse, he sadly went about his chores when Sonia came in. _

"_Danny are you okay?" She smiled sweetly. Danny smiled back._

"_Not really." Danny replied._

"_What's up?" She asked, a little overly sweet._

"_Argued with Alice, my fault." He mumbled._

"_Bet it wasn't."_

"_No it really was." He sighed. "Anyway, see you later, I'm off to go say sorry."_

_Sonia smiled smally before walking off back to Lora, 2 days, it's all he had to last._

_Zoe noticed an upset Matt stomping in to their room._

"_Matt?" She asked._

"_Why Zoe? Why!" He sat down on the bed. "What's he doing that for?"_

"_Doing what?" Zoe asked._

_Matt just gave her one look, Zoe immediately clicked on. "No way… not Danny! No, he wouldn't, he couldn't, he can't be… did he say that?"_

"_No, but come on, add the two together!" Matt stood up and engulfed Zoe in a hug, she happily slid her hands into his jeans pockets, unable to get her arms around him due to her crutches._

"_We'll have to sort it." Zoe said._

"_Why?" Matt asked._

_Zoe hit him playfully on the head. "Because we do!"_

_Matt just laughed and kissed her, he went to take her hand before realising she had crutches._

"_Damn those bloody things! I wanna hold your hand!" He laughed._

"_Later." She promised flashing him a huge grin._

_Danny gently opened the door, Alice was led on the bed, staring blankly at the wall, she didn't even bother to look up to see who had come in, she automatically assumed it was Danny, and if it wasn't she couldn't care less who saw her like this._

"_Alice." She heard his gentle northern accent pierce the silence as he locked the door. "I'm sorry."_

_Alice continued staring at the wall, she was deeply upset. Danny scared her when he acted like this, it just wasn't Danny. She didn't understand, why was he doing it?_

"_I know I shouldn't have said those things to you Alice, but well it's only because I love you, I'm sorry, I'm not searching for excuses, but I'm tired, but it makes no difference, I still shouldn't treat you like that."_

_Alice slowly sat up, she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, she stared straight at Danny._

"_I… Danny, I love you more than anything, but you…" She stopped. Danny moved closer to her but remained standing, she looked up at him once more. "I'm scared."_

"_I didn't mean to scare you." Danny mumbled._

"_I didn't meant to be nasty." Alice cried as he sat beside her. "But, I was… Danny, do you really love me? Do you still love me?"_

_Danny started straight ahead… he squeezed Alice's hand. _

"_Alice I love you more than anything in this world!" Danny exclaimed gazing into her sea blue eyes, he was telling every word the truth._

_Alice smiled and kissed him lovingly. "Im sorry" _

"_Me too." He grinned kissing her once more._

_As they rolled over, Alice began to run her hand up his chest, but Danny began to stand up, Alice raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Sorry Alice… need's must!" Danny kissed her hand, before walking out the bedroom._

_Alice looked at the clock, 8pm, she wandered off to Charlotte's room, quickly saying goodnight, what's an early night she thought to herself as she slid into bed, feeling for the first time in a long time, alone._

_**Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing.**_

_**xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

Alice awoke early, she didn't even roll over today, she could sense Danny wasn't next to her, and although she wouldn't admit it, or choose to admit it, it hurt her to think he could leave her. She shuddered slightly as the thought flashed in her mind momentarily… what the hell would she do if Danny ever did leave her? How would she cope? She knew the answer, she wouldn't. Danny had her heart completely, he utterly bewitched her and she worshipped the ground he walked upon. She'd fallen more in love with him by the day.

As she finally dragged herself up, she realised the time was only 7.05. She sighed, Danny was always getting up so early these days, it was like he was trying to avoid her sometimes. She looked towards the rose Danny had given her on their honeymoon. She sighed as she remembered the way they used to be, the way Danny hadn't been able to keep his hands off her, the happiness he'd given her. He still did make her happy, but he also made her sad. It was like they were drifting apart, and the thought crushed Alice. She remembered him telling her, he'd love her until the last rose dies, she smiled. If that was true he must still love her! Tomorrow was their anniversary and she still had to get Danny a present, as she chucked on her work boots, she wondered if Danny even remembered, she laughed to herself, as if, he's too wrapped up in his own affairs. Once again, Alice grimaced slightly, another lightning strike in her mind, clouding her better judgment and abolishing her usual confidence.

As Alice emerged from her room, she noticed Zoe happily making her way down the hall, she waved one crutch in the air.

"Hey you!" Zoe grinned, "How are you?"

"Hmm, bleh?" Alice laughed, "Anyway, fancy a trip to Jo'burg?"

Zoe smiled sweetly and agreed but inside she was wondering why Alice was changing the subject, she shook her head, today they were having that conversation no matter what!! She was sick to death of all this.

"When we setting off then?" Zoe asked.

"Later, just let me go see Danny and check the animal hopsital's all A-Okay!"

"Okay, well I'll be about." Zoe smiled as she went off in the opposite direction.

Danny gave Sonia a hug as she turned around and walked away. She smiled to herself obviously pleased with herself. Danny leant against the door frame. Tomorrow he promised to himself. Tomorrow he would tell Alice. He walked over to the baby giraffe that had just come in and smiled. The start of a new era, a new generation of giraffe. He immediately thought of Alice. He sighed to himself, Alice.

Before Danny could contemplate any further he heard the door open and the usual walk of Alice. He turned round and smiled at her, he noticed she seemed down.

"Hey you okay?" He asked walking to meet her.

"Erm, yeh fine." Alice lied avoiding Danny slightly, God she had to tell him before Monday, or no, that was only what, 3 days away!

"Well, our baby giraffes doing okay." Danny commented as Alice leant on the pen, he stood by her side and put his arm around her. "The start of a beautiful life."

Alice just smiled at Danny, he didn't realise what his last sentence held for Alice - life. She swallowed silently, before kissing Danny. She was determined to keep hold of him.

"What was that for?" Danny asked as they pulled away.

"Because I love you - you don't need another reason, you're not allowed one!" She teased. "Anyway, do you need me cos I'm off to Jo'burg with Zoe."

"Bless! I love you too. Hmm, no I'll be fine, got to go see Sonia anyway." Danny said, Alice frowned.

"What does Sonia want now?" She asked maybe a little too rudely.

"She just wants me to take some postcards to the post office." Danny shrugged, before embracing Alice in a tight hug. "Don't you worry Mrs Trevanion… go have fun in with Zo'"

"Okay, seeya Danny."

"Bye" Danny smiled as Alice walked out.

As Alice pulled into the parking bay, Zoe slid her sunglasses further up her nose. Alice jumped out the Jeep as did Zoe, well as best she could, and they began walking towards the shops.

"Any idea what you're getting him?" Zoe asked as they navigated their way around the busy streets.

"Nope!" Alice laughed, "He's hard to buy for!"

"Well, how about the anniversary gift's year by year?" Zoe suggested.

"But what's year one?" Alice asked.

"Paper." Zoe shrugged her shoulders. "Bit of a toughie really."

"Paper… oh my god, what can I buy him that's papery except a card."

"A cards made of card." Zoe wittily replied.

"Envelopes Paper!" Alice replied quickly, both laughed.

"Okay you win!" Zoe smiled.

"I've had an idea!" Alice exclaimed, she pointed towards the art shop, their was a huge sign saying commissions.

"Yeh?" Zoe asked. "Expand?"

"Look, I have this pic of me and Danny." She withdrew a perfect picture of Alice and Danny together, it was highly adorable in Zoe's opinion and not one crease.

"That is so sweet!" Zoe enthused.

"Yeh and it shows my lack of height, but anyway, how about a caricature?"

"That is a rockin' idea!" Zoe said, "Let's go!"

Danny smiled at the gift he had bought for Alice, now all he had to do was get twelve good photos. He knew who to speak to - Charlotte! She was always snap happy, in fact that reminded him, she wanted to take pictures tonight for her project. He hated the camera, thankfully she'd agreed that Alice could be in them with him. Not that it really helped, Alice was just as camera shy as Danny was! He smiled to himself.

"Dad!" Danny turned round to see Charlotte rushing towards him, he was still getting used to the idea of Charlotte calling him dad. It was a great honour for him, but one that he had never really expected. Still, he loved her just as much as he loved Rosie and Olivia, he loved her as his own.

"Hey Charlie, you oright?" He asked, giving her a quick hug.

"I'm fine thanks, can I take some pictures of the animals?" Charlotte asked showing him her camera.

"Sure, why don't I take you in the bush, then you can get some really cool shots." Danny grinned.

"Wow, thanks Dad!" She hugged him once more and began to take some pictures of the animals. Danny quickly gathered everything together and was just grabbing his Jeep keys when Matt walked in.

"Matt I'm taking Charlie to the bush, will you be okay here?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Matt muttered, he was still fairly angry with Danny.

"Thanks." Danny turned to Charlotte. "Right come on monster!" He ruffled her hair affectionately as the two set off together.

Alice and Zoe had got all they needed from Jo'burg and were happily driving back when Zoe decided enough was enough.

"Pull over Alice." Zoe said quietly, Alice looked towards her, Zoe's quiet and humble approach was almost scary.

"Why?" Alice asked utterly confused.

"Just do it." Zoe said slowly as Alice pulled into the layby.

"What's up?" Alice pressured for an answer.

"Alice, it's time we talked, enough is enough." Zoe said taking a deep breath.

**And now I end it - leaving you all in suspense - mwahaha!**

**Thank you for my reviews everyone :') you all rock!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Zoe, please… now's not the time." Alice protested, she didn't want to talk at all.

"Yes Alice it is!" Zoe said, grabbing the keys out of the ignition. "I'm sick to death of all this… I'm not one to complain Alice, but I'm also not one to sit back and watch Leopards Den fall apart, watch you fall apart. You're my sister, and you're not happy, and I want to know why?"

"Zoe…" Alice's voice sounded weak against Zoe's strong and powerful voice.

"No Alice, I'm not interested in excuses, why won't you just tell Danny?"

"Because… Because Zoe, he doesn't… he won't care! He's obviously more interested in Sonia!" Alice shouted before bursting into tears. Zoe took a deep breath.

"Alice, I think you're barking up the wrong tree…" Zoe began but Alice cut her off.

"Am I? Well… maybe if you knew what I knew you wouldn't agree! Sonia's his ex-fiance! They were going to get married Zoe, when she left him! He obviously still loves her, he's done nothing but…" Alice went silent, Zoe gently patted her shoulder.

"But if you think that, why haven't you confronted him?" Zoe still thought Alice was misunderstanding Danny, but she knew she wouldn't persuade her, no only one person could persuade her. Danny.

"Because… Because I love him! And I can't bare my life without him!" Alice's voice became a whisper. "I don't want him to leave me."

Zoe shook her head, and gave Alice a hug, well a sort of hug, as much as someone on crutches can hug someone in a Jeep, she felt her shirt getting wetter as Alice sobbed. Zoe knew Alice adored Danny, but she didn't realise just how much she loved him. She didn't realise just how heartbroken Alice was at the thought of Danny loving someone else, she didn't realise just how much Alice needed Danny.

"He won't leave you Alice. He loves you to bits… and after tomorrow, Sonia is gone." Zoe tried to comfort Alice, but she felt like it was all a failed attempt.

"But what if he does love her, what if he lets her stay and he chucks me…"

"Alice stop." Zoe stopped Alice in babbling with a sudden brainwave. "That won't happen. That rose he gave you, is it still alive?"

"Yes." Alice said quietly.

"Therefore Danny's love is still alive… for you." Zoe smiled, as she patted Alice's shoulder, she handed her a mirror. "Now come on, sort yourself out Mrs Trevanion, get back, and you go home and tell Danny."

"I'll tell him tomorrow… I just can't today."

"Okay." Zoe agreed quietly as Alice took a deep breath and set off back as Zoe handed her the keys. Zoe sat back, she had to speak to Danny… if there was one thing she knew… it was that Alice was not convinced.

"Wow Dad, I love these giraffes." Charlotte enthused as she took some pictures.

"So do I, Charlie, so do I" Danny said gently, he was remembering when he and Alice got together, he saw Alice's giraffe wandering over, he pointed to him.

"That's your mums giraffe." Danny whispered. "He's the most important, and special giraffe here."

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Because he brought me and your mum together." Danny smiled.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked looking up at Danny, he opened his arm to her, she happily snuggled into his chest, as he began the story of how he and Alice got together.

"Well, you remember the auction? Well, your mum bought that giraffe when I told her not too, but anyway, I'm glad she did but we won't go on about that." Charlotte giggled. "Well, your mum placed him out in the bush in his own little enclosure, and then when the storm came, we had to realise him. Your mum was telling me all about you and her life, and her father, because well he'd been hurt and we had to wait for him to wake up."

"Did she really?" Charlotte asked, shocked by just how much her mum had told Danny.

"Yeh… she tells me a lot of things Charlie, anyway, he was fine and we set off back. I wanted to tell your mum, I loved her, but I didn't think she felt like that for me."

"She did though Danny!" Charlotte blurted out, Danny laughed and ruffled her hair slightly.

"I know she did, but anyway, we had to go off road, and when that tree fell, well you know the story of her saving me. When I woke up though, and I saw Vanessa there I wasn't happy, you know why? Because I wished it was your mum's lap I was lying in, I wished it was your mum making a fuss over me. Because I loved her so much."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I tried. Before. But it didn't really go to plan. Anyway, your mum's giraffe came back, and she went off to the Copy to release him, and I followed her, because, well don't tell her I told you this, but I saw her suit cases, and I realised, I had to tell her. And well… I did. I went up there, I asked why she was leaving, and that's when she told me, she loved me." Danny paused and smiled.

"She admitted it first?" Charlotte asked, she'd never really heard the story of how her mum and Danny had got together.

"She sure did. And she thought I didn't love her and she startled babbling on and on about Vanessa, so I had to shut her up with a kiss!"

Danny laughed as Charlotte giggled.

"And I had to tell her that I loved her too, and I told her that I'd always loved her, and then well, it went from there." Danny stopped choosing not to ruin Charlotte's innocence just yet! "And this little man, was here all the way."

"Wow!" Charlotte said quietly.

"And so that's the story. One of the best days of my life!" Danny grinned. "Let's go home now yeh?"

"Yeh. Thanks Dad." Charlotte smiled, as he kissed the crown of her head.

Zoe got out the Jeep slowly and looked across to Alice who cautiously looked around.

"Where's Danny?" she asked as Matt approached giving Zoe a gentle kiss.

"He's took Charlotte to the bush, she wanted some pictures of the animals, which reminds me, to remind you about the photoshoot tonight!" Matt laughed.

"Oh god, look at me on crutches!" Zoe giggled, Alice handled her bag cautiously.

"Oh, Alice, you can hide that in our room if you like. Matt go with Alice and help her, I'll be up soon, just gotta do something!" Zoe said quickly, as Alice set off up to the house.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Later." Zoe whispered kissing him, and hobbling down to the animal hospital to wait for Danny.

"Right I have some stuff to do, oh and Charlie you'll give me those 12 pictures won't you tonight?" Danny said as they jumped out the Jeep at the animal hospital.

"Yeh yeh, seeya Dad." Charlotte ran off to Leopards Den.

Danny walked into the animal hospital grinning like a Cheshire cat, but his grin soon fell as he saw Zoe sat waiting for him, a face of thunder pretty evident. A face that left Danny with one question - what the hell had he done now?

"Zoe?" Danny asked nervously.

"Danny," Zoe's voice was strained with pain as she forced herself to her feet. "I want a word with you."

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked, Zoe seemed very angry.

"No it bloody isn't Danny! You seem to be oblivious to the fact that you're breaking your wife's heart!" Zoe yelled.

"You what?!" Danny exclaimed in shock, breaking Alice's heart, he'd never dream of it!

"You know damn well what Danny! You and Sonia!"

"Sonia? Zoe…"

"Danny it's completely obvious! Alice thinks your having an affair, don't you see it's crushing her! She wont even confront you about it because she loves so darn much! God knows why at times though! She's scared your going to leave her Danny!"

"Why would she think that?" Danny was utterly confused and shocked.

"Wakey Wakey, for Christ's sake Danny, shes your ex-Fiance! Yes Alice told me, when she broke down today on the way home! Danny you best sort your mess out, cos if you carry on messing my sister about, I'll…"

"Zoe, I'm not doing anything like that. I wouldn't. I adore Alice! I love Alice more than anyone in this world." Danny interrupted.

"Well prove it!" Zoe snapped angrily. "Why the hell are you always with Sonia then?"

Danny took a deep breath. "I can explain that… but you CANNOT tell Alice."

Zoe raised her eyebrow at him, and he began to explain everything. Zoe shook her head and smiled.

"Will you help me?" Danny asked.

"I can't believe this… yes. But you have to speak to Alice you know Danny, you need to tell her. Or else, you're gonna lose her Danny… she's pretty upset at the minute." Zoe hobbled off.

"Do you know where she is?" Danny asked as Zoe got to the door.

"I do, but I won't tell you! Just wait til tonight or the next time you see her." Zoe winked as she made her way to her room… hoping she'd done enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny sat down in his chair, leaning his elbows on the table, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't quite believe or get his head around what Zoe had said, but he knew one thing, it would most certainly be true. The truth be told, Danny felt awful, and he didn't quite know how to approach Alice. He'd been so wrapped up in his own interests that he'd not even realised she was upset about something. He had to make it up to her. Just what could he do? He sighed and opened the draw, taking out a picture of Alice. It was one he cherished, it showed her all happy and just…Alice. Her dark hair was worn in a tight plait over her right shoulder, a white headband kept her hair back. Her black vest top defined her figure perfectly, and her cropped pants drew attention to all the right places. He smiled as he ran his finger over her gently, god, he loved her.

Alice was quickly writing Danny's card in Zoe's room, who had dragged Matt to the other side of the room. Alice had appreciated the privacy they were giving her, although one part of her did wonder if they would open it tonight. She grinned to herself, no chance!

"Zoe?" Alice asked innocently.

"Alice?" Zoe asked, a little too quickly, causing Alice to laugh.

"Calm down, your not a murder suspect! Have you any cello tape?"

"Yeh, here, why?" Zoe asked in confusion.

"Danny's not allowed into his card!" Alice laughed as she began to wrap it up with tons of cello tape… Zoe rolled her eyes as Matt just shook his head. Alice however was having a delightful time, and was now moving onto the gift wrapped caricature… when she was finally done, she handed Zoe the gifts who hid them.

"Thanks for this Zoe." Alice smiled, hoping Zoe would pick up on her deeper meaning. A flood of relief over came Alice, as Zoe winked and nodded. Matt looked between the two sisters but otherwise just grinned, he knew that they could speak telepathically. It was hard to believe they weren't blood related at times!

As Alice left the room, Matt gently placed his hands on Zoe's hips, she threw her crutches down and placed her own hands upon Matt, hoping desperately he wouldn't leave her stranded.

"You are amazing." Matt whispered.

Zoe blushed, another way in which she was like Alice, could not handle any form of compliment.

"Stop being Silly, you're the amazing one!" Zoe protested.

"No-uh! You are. I know what you've done…" Matt grinned, he kissed her lightly but with a fuller meaning… Zoe just smiled at him, as they began to get ready for Charlotte's photoshoot!

"Caroline! It'll be nice for Liv!" Dupe said in a tiresome manner. He was still trying to persuade Caroline to go on a girly weekend away with Liv.

"Have you considered Alice and Zoe?" Caroline asked, trying to fish for an excuse, something just didn't strike quite right with her about this.

Dupe smiled to himself please, his cocky smile broadened when he could truthfully say he had asked them.

"Don't wanna go! Busy!" Dupe grinned cheekily! "Alice thinks it would be nice for Liv to!"

"Okay Okay Anders, we will go! Next weekend?" Caroline sighed, annoyed at having to admit defeat to her husband, who's ego would of course grow with his new found glory.

"Sorted! Thank you Caroline. You're the best!" Dupe grinned giving her a long kiss. Caroline melted into him as he drew her in for a hug.

Alice was sat in her room, she didn't really know what to do. Danny didn't want help with the animal hospital, and something told her he probably wouldn't be coming to the house, he was probably to busy with Sonia. However, as if to prove her wrong in a typical Danny manner, he at that very moment, walked into the bedroom, locking the door.

"Hey." He said quietly smiling at Alice.

"Hi." She replied, not getting up off the bed where she was sat.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he kicked his boots off.

"Yeh fine you?" Alice lied, although Danny of course now knew this wasn't true, and now he could see she was lying.

"I'm fine. But I'd be even better, if you tell me the truth. Alice, I can tell when you're upset…" Danny said quietly, he sat beside her on the bed.

"Okay, you're right, but tomorrow yeh?" Alice pleaded with him, she didn't want to get all upset, not when Charlotte wanted to have fun with a photoshoot.

"Promise you'll tell me tomorrow?" Danny pushed, surprising Alice with his concern.

"Yeh yeh, I promise!" She smiled, before kissing him strongly. "There sealed with a kiss!" She grinned.

"I owe you an…" Danny began but Alice put her finger to his lips.

"Tomorrow." She whispered, as she fell into his arms, they began to kiss once more until there came a knock at the door, they leapt apart as Danny answered it and saw Charlotte at the door.

"Mum, Dad it is 5 oclock! Can you get into the living room for 6 please. Prompt!" Charlotte told them, Alice and Danny shot each other a glance, Danny jokingly saluted Charlotte and nodded, as she rushed off, he closed the door locking it once more.

"Little Miss Bossy boots!" Alice laughed. "God, what am I going to wear?"

"You look beautiful no matter what you wear, in fact you don't even need clothes because…"

"Danny, it's for her school!" Alice giggled as Danny pretended he'd only just remembered.

"I'm not lying though. You do always looks beautiful." Alice blushed.

"Me on the other hand, I'll be breaking cameras!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh stop it Danny! You won't… you're far to handsome!" Alice smiled, he leant down gently and kissed her, she responded, throwing her arms around his neck. With just one kiss from Danny, all her worries floated away, all of them. She could feel the love between them. It was like Danny had suddenly changed. She smiled on his lips, she didn't mind!

As both got changed together, they couldn't quite keep their eyes of each other. Alice couldn't resist the sneaky peaks at Danny, and Danny could not divert his eyes away from Alice. As their eyes met, both laughed before carrying on.

"Mum, Dad!" Alice and Danny had only just unlocked the door when Charlotte came bursting in. She looked rather annoyed.

"Charlie?" Danny asked, as Alice sorted out the collar on his shirt, she rolled her eyes at him, he was so useless at getting dressed.

"6.01!" Alice raised her eyebrows at Charlie but she'd already turned round, Danny and Alice chuckled slightly before following their daughter in hot pursuit.

Zoe and Matt were sat on the sofa together, Zoe was playing with her crutches holding them as guns and pretending to shoot Matt, who was having to dodge the waving sticks. Dupe and Caroline were sat on the opposite sofa, Evan and Olivia were stood up and Nomsa was sitting in one of the chairs. Charlotte stood in the middle awaiting everyone to be silent. Zoe caught Danny's eye and winked, he nodded at her, Alice looked between them, and Zoe just gave her a smile and a gentle nod of the head. Alice grinned… but was interrupted by Charlotte, who had turned into director mode.

"Mum, when you and Zoe have stopped grinning like maniacs, can I do all your single pictures?" Charlotte asked wittily, Alice bit her lip and tilted her head at Charlotte, Danny gently rubbed her back causing her to relax.

Everyone was having their pictures taken by Charlotte, who was enjoying the role of photographer. Now, she decided would be the time for a family portrait , Nomsa offered to take the picture as the family crowded themselves together. As the camera flashed, Charlotte leapt up!

"Right couple photos!" She grinned, Danny and Alice looked towards each other, Alice gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek as he squeezed her nose. Zoe, who was leant into Matt noticed the lovey dovey, slushy Alice and Danny, she smiled, mission accomplished, well that was one mission, now all Alice had to do was bloody tell him! And Danny had to tell Alice!

Caroline and Dupe grinned happily together, followed by Zoe and Matt. Alice smiled as she saw her sister, place her hand lovingly on Matt's chest, his strong arms holding her close to him. They both smiled happily. Charlotte was ecstatic at finding two perfect models!

"Mum, Dad." Charlotte smiled.

Everyone turned to Charlotte in shock, Charlotte elegantly choked, Evan and Liv's eye's nearly burst out their heads, Zoe and Matt, just beamed a huge smile at everyone, Danny and Alice continued as normal as they struggled to fight tears. Dupe on the other hand was not so silent.

"What? When? Ach, this is all too…"

"Too what?" Alice pressured, anxious towards her daughter's feelings.

"Cute…" Dupe whispered. "Ach woman, I'm goin' soft!" Dupe laughed.

Alice laughed at Dupe, as Danny squeezed Charlotte's shoulder. Evan nodded his approval to Danny, and Liv was in complete awe!

Danny and Alice had the most shots taken of them, they were standing close, hands gently placed on each other, smiling happily. Everyone was chorusing 'aww' and 'ahh' as they smiled. Alice blushed slightly from the attention, but Danny just smiled and whispered in her ear, nothing loud enough for anyone else to here, but soothing enough for Alice to look up at him with adoring eyes and grin. Tonight, it felt like all their troubles were miles away - even though they were really closer than they could imagine. As Alice was handed the camera, she passed it to Danny as a series of shots were taken. Soon, the mini photoshoot was over, and Charlotte had rushed off to the study with Liv and Evan to get the pictures off, she hadn't forgotten her little deal with Danny…

**A/N - I hope you liked that… I tried to add a bit of cute Danice in there, I'll let you make your own minds up about what this chapter's meant to show. All will be revelaed about Alice and Danny shortly ;')**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers! You all rock!xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before Ellie kills me, I feel I should update!**

Danny sat down on one of the sofas, as Alice nestled into him, she was lying on the sofa, her head gently placed in Danny's lap as he played with her dark, silky hair. She had her arms flung around his back, holding herself closer to him. They were both part of the general conversation, Alice laughed as Zoe began impersonating an old farmer everyone knew, and well hated. She was using the crutches to her advantage and by the end of her act everyone was in hysterics.

"You're daft at times!" Matt laughed. "Should have been an actress!"

"Oh I know! But imagine Mr Dillon, if I hadn't been a physio, we wouldn't have met." Zoe teased as she settled back down with him.

"We would, I'd of stalked you." He whispered as she squeezed him tightly. Danny slowly grabbed a cushion and positioned it so Alice was comfy, she looked up at him startled as he began to get up.

"I have to check the animals love, you stay here, I won't be long." Danny grinned.

"Let me…"

"I'll come with you Danny, I need some papers." Zoe interrupted Alice mid-sentence, she'd just remembered what Danny was doing.

Alice shot a look at Zoe, who chose to logically ignore it, she turned to Matt who just shrugged, as Caroline and Dupe decided it was time for bed.

Danny and Zoe left together, and Alice turned to Matt properly.

"Do you know what they're up to?" Alice pestered, knowing full well Matt would most probably have some idea.

"Not really." Matt replied, his act so cool that even Alice believed it.

"You mean…"

"Zoe hasn't said a word to me about anything, she's been to busy beating me up with her crutches and complaining about other things." Matt laughed, Alice rolled her eyes at him, catching onto his true meaning, then she thought deeper about the meaning, bringing back all her worries, all her troubles. She sighed, tomorrow, she'd promised herself and Danny. She never broke her promises to Danny.

Down in the animal hospital, Charlotte, Danny and Zoe were hard at work cutting out the twelve pictures of Danny and Alice to perfection. They had to work quick, if Alice did come down they would all be in trouble!

"Now we just need to put them in!" Charlotte said a little over enthusiastically.

"Yep, let's do it!" Danny grinned as Zoe placed the pictures in a logical order… she said they should go in order of time, Danny had agreed, and so photo 1 was the day they announced their relationship, and photo 12 was one of tonight's. photos. Danny smiled as he admired the gift, he wrapped it up quickly and hid it in the hospital!

"Done at last." Zoe sighed, "Right come on Charlie I'll usher you to bed!" Charlotte laughed as she gave Danny a hug and a goodnight kiss.

"Right, Let's all get to bed! Thank you so much! Oh and Zoe, thank you for the other thing as well, it erm, means a lot.." Danny grinned, Charlotte gave them both a confused glance but otherwise left it as Zoe just proudly nodded as they walked to Leopards Den together.

Everyone had retired to their rooms, and it was for this reason, Alice had as well. She didn't see much point in waiting in the living room for Danny, he'd probably be a while, that's if he wasn't seeing Sonia or something. She sighed, tonight had been bliss… just like it used to be, just like it should be, just how it will be, she promised herself. She led in the bed, causally, awaiting Danny. She stroked his pillow gently and smiled, it smelt of Danny. A mixture of his natural scent and aftershave. The smell gave her a sense of security, something she'd never felt before. It seemed strange to her that a smell could give her so much, but it was only a proportion of what Danny gave her. At that very moment, Danny walked in happily, kicking his boots off, and grinning wildly at Alice who easily returned the smile. He locked the door and threw his clothes off, Alice giggled as she watched him.

"What?" He asked, standing like a naughty school boy in the PE changing rooms, his torso bare for everyone to see, his jeans undone revealing his boxers.

"Nothing, it's just like my own personal stripper." Alice teased as Danny began to undress, jokingly he threw his jeans at her and began to dance, maybe a little too exotically. Alice struggled to keep her giggling fit under control as Danny leapt into bed beside her.

"Are you not at all tired?" Alice asked as she observed her overly excited husband.

"No!" He said before bursting into a laughing fit.

"Have you and Zoe been playing the oxygen cylinders again?" Alice raised her eyebrows, she remembered not long after their honeymoon, on one of their, not so bright and intelligent ideas moments, deciding to see what would happen if they had oxygen out the cylinders. Dupe, Zoe, Matt, Danny and Alice had all been as high as kites, and hyper active for several days. Alice smiled to herself as she reminisced the fond memories.

"No!" Danny grinned, he took her left hand, and kissed the ring. "I'm happy because you look happier."

"I am but we still have to talk tomorrow." Alice replied, adding a hint of seriousness onto the statement, Danny nodded.

"Well in that case, we best get to sleep." Danny smiled. "I love you Alice."

"I love you too, night Danny." Alice rolled over into his arms, and after one good night kiss, they fell asleep, happy and content.

_(it's the next day)_

Alice awoke for the first time in days, in Danny's arms, the place where she ultimately belonged, the one place she felt safe, the one place she felt at home. As she opened her eyes, she saw Danny's emerald diamonds shining down, gleaming into her own shiny sapphires. She grinned as Danny kissed her passionately.

"Happy anniversary Mrs Trevanion." Danny grinned.

"You remembered!" Alice exclaimed shocking Danny, wow, Zoe had been right.

"Of course I did, Alice, why would you think I wouldn't?" Danny asked gently, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Alice took a deep breath, it was now or never.

**-- I wasn't gonna finish it like this, but my mums on a nag now! Hope you enjoyed so far, will update soon --**


	15. Chapter 15

Alice looked down at her hands, observing her wedding ring, she twiddled it gently with affection.

"Well… I…" Alice took another deep breath, she felt Danny's hands take her own, her eyes automatically locked with his. They had a genuine glint of love, a genuine hint of concern, but they were soft. "I didn't think you cared." Alice finally managed to blurt out as she fought back tears that threatened to fall.

"But why?" Danny asked.

"Because I thought… you…" Alice paused once more. She was struggling to find the words to tell Danny. "Because, I thought you didn't love me anymore." Alice gave up on holding her tears back as a waterfall of emotion flooded from her royal blue eyes.

Danny cradled her face in his hands. "I will always love you." Danny whispered.

"I'm sorry… but… I thought, with you and Sonia, and then you weren't spending time with me, and then I thought you didn't love me, and…" Alice once more stopped, Danny shook his head.

"Me and Sonia?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, I thought you were…having an… a…affair." Alice finished her sentence at almost a whisper.

Danny laughed, "Oh Alice." He said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Why are you laughing Danny?" Alice demanded sitting up taller. "Is it true, do you still love her?"

"Because Sonia is a lesbian Alice… Alice, Lora is her partner. I don't have any feelings for her, Alice you hold my heart, no one else." Danny once more held her in his arms as she put her hand on his chest.

"But, why were you spending so much time with her? This doesn't make sense. Danny… you wouldn't lie to me would you?" Alice murmured quietly.

"Lie to you?" Danny exclaimed, he couldn't believe Alice was accusing him of lying! "Alice, I'd never lie to you! Why would you think that? And well the time spending thing, well…"

"Because… I don't know, I'm sorry Danny, I don't mean it… it's… well there is a reason for it." Alice looked away form him once more.

"Well, let me explain first!" Danny interrupted her, Alice looked at him, as he held her hands.

"Alice, I wasn't spending time with Sonia because I loved her and was having a romping affair… Why would I ever cheat on you? Sonia is a party planner and has good contacts, we were…" He sighed. "I was getting help organising a party."

"What for?" Alice enquired, trying to think who's birthday it could be.

Danny read her mind, he rolled his eyes at her, and she said he could be slow! "For our anniversary."

"You'd really do that for me?" Alice choked, her Scottish accent becoming more and more evident.

"I'd do anything for you." Danny replied.

"I'm so, so sorry." Alice cried, as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Don't be." Danny whispered as he took her into his arms once more, Alice melted into his aura, his scent giving her an immediate sense of comfort. "Can I ask you something though Alice?" Danny whispered as she sat up, a questioning look upon her face. "Why didn't you confront me."

"Because I…" Alice took a deep breath. "Because I couldn't bare to lose you .I didn't want you to leave me."

"As if I would." Danny grinned, as Alice smiled smally back. "Is that all that you've been worried about though?"

Alice looked at him, the expression on her face, the look in her eye, told Danny everything he needed to know. He took her hands once more and put a loose strand of hair back where it belonged, he awaited Alice to continue.

"Danny, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, but ideally I need to do something else first." Alice began, she squeezed Danny's hands as she saw a look of worry and terror sketch his face.

"What, Alice your okay aren't you? You're not ill? Please no!" Danny exclaimed.

"No." Alice replied. "Danny, I think I might be… I think I might be pregnant."

Danny's face went blank for a moment, until shock and happiness spread across his face, a huge grin beamed out, causing Alice to smile. He hugged her romantically and kissed her stomach tenderly.

"That's amazing!" He yelled!

"You're happy?" Alice asked.

"Of course! Is that what you were worried about, if I'd be happy?" Danny asked, stroking her thighs.

"Yeh, but Danny, I'm not sure, I mean, I have a test but I haven't used it. I wanted… I wanted you to be part of it. Besides, you know I'll only wimp out, unless you crack the whip!"

"Me, whips?" He teased, "Alice I am so happy, it's untrue, you're the best thing to ever happen to me, and this little one will be too." He grinned placing his hand on her stomach. "So how about this test?"

"Yeh, I wanna do one." She grinned, reaching under the bed and grabbing it.

"Let's go!" He grinned, kissing her passionately. She threw her arms around his neck, as they sneaked to the bathroom.

Alice was about to close the door when Danny put his foot in and slid in behind her, he then locked her door. She raised her eyebrows at him but he just gave her one of his typical 'Danny' smiles, the smile that melted Alice's heart immediately.

"What's this communal pee'ing?" Alice giggled, as she began to read the instructions.

"You said you wanted me to be part of it." Danny smugly replied, thinking he had won the battle, and with most people he would have, but not with Alice.

"Danny, it doesn't work if you pee on it! The baby's inside me you dafty!" Alice teased.

"Okay you win!" He laughed as she handed him the stick. He frowned at her but she just gave him one of her cheeky 'Alice' smiles, the type that told you, that she had won - she usually did.

"You check it." Alice said, clutching his arm.

"Ready steady…" Danny looked at it and threw it away quickly, before turning to Alice and hugging her, he kissed her tenderly afterwards, the sensations magical.

"Positive!" He enthused, picking her up and swirling her round the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" She grinned, as they sneaked back to their room hand in hand as soon as they were in the room, they locked the door.

"Alice, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I upset you, and I'm sorry for not spending time with you… but well, from now on, it all changes." Danny promised, holding her hips.

"I'm sorry too Danny, for not telling you about my fears, for thinking you could ever cheat, for not trusting you. But Danny, a marriage is built on trust, and my foundations are unbreakable, they are so strong, that even in the strongest wind, the roots of the tree wouldn't budge." Alice replied.

"I love you Alice Trevanion." Danny told her as he leant in to kiss her.

"I love you too." Alice replied, as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with love, with passion, tenderly, a million electrical impulses flying between them, a thousand words told with just one kiss. As they pulled away both laughed as she collapsed into a hug.

Danny pulled away first as they sat on the bed, he placed his hand gently over her stomach, he could feel a slight bump and he grinned, she placed her hand on his, as both sat there in a blissful peace, the usual hectic sounds that emerged from Leopards Den were silent, as Danny and Alice shared not only a life changing moment, but a moment, that neither would forget, a moment that would be engraved into their hearts for the rest of their lives.

**Aww, I hope this chapter isn't too bad, its not as good as I wanted it to be, but im uber tired, and ive been revising most of the day, then I fed my horses and now im tired lol!**

**Pleeeeeaase Review!**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Danny and Alice had still not emerged from their room. Everyone was confused as usually they were the first people about. Even Dupe had beaten them!

"Where are Danny and Alice?" Zoe asked, fighting her way around the kitchen, she couldn't wait to lose the crutches.

"Not emerged." Evan sighed. "I hope they are okay."

"They'll be fine, it's their anniversary!" Liv laughed pointing at the huge pile of anniversary cards and gifts.

"Hmm… I need to speak to Alice." Zoe sat down at the table, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently.

"I need Danny." Matt sighed as he walked into the kitchen. "But he's still with Alice in that room! Even Dupe's beaten him"

"Where's mum and dad?" Charlotte asked.

"In bed." Liv laughed… until she realised what she'd said. Charlotte was holding an amused expression upon her face as Evan shot Liv a deadly glare.

Alice was nestled into Danny's chest. They didn't want to get up at all really. It was now 11am. Danny had his hands upon Alice's stomach, holding her protectively. He kissed her neck from time to time, sending immediate sensations down her back. Slowly, Alice turned to face him, he smiled at her and kissed her. Words couldn't describe how happy the two of them felt.

"This is the best anniversary present ever." Danny whispered to Alice, who simply grinned, she still had her present to give Danny!

"I love you Danny." Alice said dreamily.

"I love you too Alice" Danny smiled as they kissed feverously. "So you wanna tell everyone?"

Alice flashed him a huge grin, but it quickly disappeared as she remembered Charlotte, Evan and Olivia.

"What?" Danny asked confused his wife's reaction.

"It's just…" She sighed, she felt so emotional, and she didn't want to ruin the moment with her negatives.

"Kids?" Danny asked, reading her mind, he took both her hands, kissing them both gently as Alice nodded. "Don't worry, they will be fine." he soothed… she grinned before forcing herself upon him, not that Danny needed her too, he would quite happily allow her to do this to him.

As they pulled away both giggled and began to get changed… they would tell the family - tonight.

"About time!" Dupe laughed as he saw Danny and Alice emerge, hand in hand. Both wearing the same love struck grins, the glint in their eyes just telling the world just how much they were in love. He was happy to see them back like this, he'd noticed the rift forming between them.

"Happy anniversary." Caroline smiled sweetly, giving Danny and Alice a hug in turn. Both thanked her, as the rest of the family came over and embraced Danny and Alice.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Nomsa asked, as Alice leant on Danny.

"No thanks Nomsa, we'll get down to the hospital." Danny leant forward and wrapped his hands around Alice's stomach. Zoe smiled as she noticed this and the way in which he did it. She looked across to Alice, catching her eye, Alice just grinned at her, and Zoe immediately understood. She nodded her approval as Alice pulled away from Danny, remembering that she had to get his present.

"Danny, you go down to the hospital, I just gotta go and get something." She smiled.

"Okay, don't be long." He said kissing her quickly, and tickling her stomach, she looked at him with adoring eyes and stroked his shoulder as he set off down to the hospital.

"You told him then?" Zoe asked as she took Alice to her room.

"Yep." Alice dreamily replied.

"Happy man then?" Zoe laughed. "Anything else you wanna say?"

"I was wrong about him and Sonia, he was just planning a party but anyway, I said I wouldn't be long so…!"

Zoe handed her the present, Alice clutched it before giving Zoe a huge hug, Zoe chuckled at her sister.

"I'm glad you're back on track." Zoe smiled as Alice walked away, Alice skipped down to the animal hospital to hand Danny his present.

"Danny, Danny!" Danny turned round as he saw Alice burst into the room. He put down the paperwork and turned to face her as she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him a tight hug. Danny laughed at Alice's excitement.

"Alice Alice!" Danny smirked, as she held the present up to him. "what's this?"

"Open it." Alice grinned. "Card first Mr Trevanion!" Alice reminded him as I went to rip the paper straight away without removing the card.

"Oh yeh, sorry I get overly excited." Danny blushed slightly as he remembered Christmas when Alice had to calm him down, after it had appeared he was more excited than the actual kids in the household!

Danny carefully opened the card, he read the verses carefully, they were beautiful. But he was more interested in Alice's writing.

'_Dear Danny - my husband, my world, my universe._

_You know how useless I am at writing cards, usually it's you and me together trying to think of what to say. But well, I'm here alone so I'll just blag your head off with my terrible spelling (even though I'm using a dictionary to check my spellings so ner!) and my deepest thoughts._

_I can't honestly believe it has been one year since the day we were joined together by marriage. I can't believe I've had the honour of sharing your last name for the past year, and every time I look at my ring, I can't help but feel so proud Danny, and I can't help but feel a surge of emotion, as it reminds me constantly of my undying love for you. (Not that I need reminding, you occupy my mind permanently… and no wise cracks about how perverted that sounds.)'_

Danny laughed at the line, and smiled at her, "You know me too well" Before continuing reading.

'_It's like heaven when I'm in your arms, it feels like magic when you kiss me, and to me Danny you're perfect in every way. You're my life. I awake every day just to see you face, and without you I am nothing. _

_I fail at writing these big fat romantic speeches Danny, you know I do. But, I will always love you, and it will never die. And I'll still be writing these cards when we're old and grey. Well when you're older and greyer! (And now you will roll your eyes in mock hurt and say cheeky!)'_

Danny again smiled, "You know me better than I know myself!"

'_So I'm going to end it here… No matter how many times I say those eight letters, three words, one meaning phrase, it will never be enough for how much I love you… words can never describe the feeling inside my heart, and actions, well they can't show it, although I'll always give it a good try ;) _

_I love you Danny._

_All my love forever,_

_Alice xxxxx'_

Danny looked across to Alice, she took his face into her hands and wiped away the tears he hadn't realised had fell with her thumb. He grinned at her and kissed her romantically.

"That was so beautiful Alice, thank you." His voice was so quiet and gentle, yet full of emotion.

"Your welcome, now present!" She giggled, as he placed the card on the operating table. Alice was buzzing with excitement she couldn't wait to see Danny's face!

He gasped as he saw the picture, smiling widely, laughing. He touched Alice's picture gently. It was great. A caricature of him and Alice! Showing Danny as a giant and Alice as a dwarf… but what made the picture the love hearts all around them and the little message at the bottom, that read 'I love you Danny.'

He passionately kissed Alice, before embracing her in a long hug, she clung to him tightly, as they finally pulled away Danny wiped away another of his tears.

"Thank you so much Alice, these are amazing. Here you go, this is my present to you…" Alice went to grab it but he lifted it out of her reach and placed a purple envelope in her hand. "Card first dearest."

Alice giggled but otherwise ripped the envelope open, she read the card. It was all in Danny's shambolic handwriting, it was perfect. She began to read the card, a smile fixed upon her face.

'_To the most beautiful, the funniest, the most amazing woman in the world, my wife, Alice._

_It's been one year since we promised each other each other for the rest of our lives, and I can't believe it's been that long. I mean, what with all your nagging it seems like twenty (this is where I will say ouch after you slap me) ! I'm really quite terrible at writing cards, it's very challenging. (Note how good I am at spelling such big words! Danny will now learn to stop these comments as he receives yet another slap.)_

_But Alice, I will write this card, and I will, well I'll attempt to let you know just how much you mean to me… although it is pretty impossible… I mean, how can words explain something so beautiful as this? How can even actions show how much I adore you? Well, It won't stop me trying!_

_Alice, you've done so much for me, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to you, for not only helping me through whatever has arrived to bring me down, but also for loving me. I will always love you, and I promise you Alice, nothing will change that._

_I didn't think I could ever love anyone so much as I love you, but I was wrong, I love you more than anyone, I've never felt like this before, it's different, it's unique, it's perfection. You're my soul mate._

_As I write this with my left hand, I can see the ring that you placed upon my finger, a constant reminder of your promise, and your love towards me. Just seeing that ring fills me with emotion and pride, as love takes over my body. You occupy my mind every minute of the day, and when you're with me, I can't even begin to describe the feelings._

_I'm really quite a failure at writing these speeches. You know me, I'm useless at love and stuff (Oh yes Mrs Trevanion, I still remember!) but I'm just going to finish… God I'm beginning to babble on, anyway… I just want to say._

_I love you Alice,_

_Forever and always._

_Yours eternally,_

_Danny xxxxx'_

Alice wiped away the tears, she threw herself at Danny and kissed him deeply, running her hands through his short hair as his hands caressed her back, working their way down to her upper thighs. He held her tightly and grinned as they pulled away.

"Thank you so much Danny - you old romantic! I love you so much.. That was amazing." Alice smiled, as Danny handed her the present he'd once hidden from her.

"What's this then?" She asked shaking it.

"You know you could just open it Alice!" Danny sarcastically replied, Alice rolled her eyebrows at him and gave him a 'haha' smile.

Alice ripped the paper apart and gasped as she saw the beautiful present in front of her. It was a clock, but not just any clock. A photoframe clock, each hour holding a different picture, a different picture of her and Danny. She allowed the tears to flow freely, as she realised they all went in chronological order, from when they first got together to just last night. She touched Danny in each picture and grinned.

"This is gorgeous! Thanks Danny." She grinned excitedly placing it down, as once more she wrapped her arms around his neck, he snaked his hands around her waist, and slipped them into the back pocket of her denim shorts, she grinned at him, before they joined their lips in mutual desire, making out as ferousisly as they had when they had first announced their love for one another. The kiss was long and deep, and almost perfect…

"Danny, A….oh!"

**Hope you liked this chapter, it isn't as cute as I wanted it to be but ahh well! Beats revision for RE!**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Danny and Alice sprung apart, both blushing beetroot red, they redder than the tomatoes in the kitchen! Zoe struggled to hold back a laugh, as Sonia who stood behind her turned a whiter shade of pale.

Zoe would have usually made a hasty get away, but with Sonia behind her and her crutches it was impossible.

"Zoe, is everything okay?" Alice asked trying to act normal.

"Fine… Sonia just wanted to speak to Danny about the party tonight, but well it seems your busy so, maybe later? I can organise some bits for now." Zoe smirked slightly, as she saw their tear stained cheeks. Danny still had that glistening in his eyes which told the world he'd been crying.

"Zoe, it's…"

"my pleasure!" She grinned making her get away as hasty as she could, Sonia was deep in tow. She seemed shifty.

Alice turned to Danny, and laughed as he raised his eyebrows, giving her a cheeky look.

"Shall we start where we left off?" He asked, but Alice didn't need asking as they once more were caught in a passionate embrace.

"Right, well if they are going to the copy first, I'll arrange food for them up there, a blanket, a basket full of essentials!" Zoe winked as Sonia scribbled it all down. She noticed Sonia seemed distant. Ever the good judge of people she stopped and looked at Sonia, she had her own suspicions.

"Sonia… Do you regret leaving Danny?" Zoe asked, Sonia at first ignored her but Zoe's penetrating glare told her she couldn't escape the question.

"Yes and No." She mumbled, but Zoe had her now in her grasp.

"Well you can't be yes and no, you either do or you don't?" Zoe was rather bluntly stating the obvious.

"When I see him with Alice, I realise what I could have had. I love Lora, but not in the same way." Sonia admitted.

Zoe raised her arm, Sonia expected a slap but Zoe just placed her hand on her shoulder. "Then maybe it's time you finished it with Lora."

"What?" Sonia asked startled, was Zoe suggesting she went after Danny? But her sister was Alice? This didn't make sense to her.

"You don't love Danny Sonia. And you could never have what Alice has with Danny - those two belong together, they are unique - that sort of love, it's between them, Danny couldn't love anyone in that way, and Alice couldn't give what she gives to Danny to anyone else. But if you can think like that then you don't love the one you are with." Zoe took a deep breath. "I mean, you can't deny your feelings, and you can't deny that you love women. But you can't dwell on the past. You can't pretend to love someone either, it's unfair. You have to love someone with all your heart, not just 'love' them. You have to… you have think so that you can't imagine your life without them. You have to feel like you can't live without them."

"How'd you know all this stuff?" Sonia asked.

"Because I've lived it. I didn't think I'd ever find love… not me. I had a hard upbringing and adulthood until I found this place, until I found Alice, and of course Matt. Matt makes me complete, just how Danny makes Alice complete and vice versa. But the question you need to ask yourself, is… does Lora complete you?"

Sonia looked across at Zoe, you was twiddling with the watch she had on. "I… No." She finally said. "I just feel scared I don't want to be alone, but then again I can't carry on using her can I?"

"It's your choice." Zoe said standing up and leaving Sonia to think. "I'll get back to you later about the final party plans. I expect Danny and Alice will talk to you… if you can drag their lips apart."

Sonia watched Zoe leave…

"That's a good head on young shoulders." She muttered to herself as she began to set up the party.

"Danny get off!" Alice giggled as he threw his legs over her, refusing to budge them. Instead he turned round and led across her lap, she gave his head a playful slap before leaving him to lie there, she didn't really mind.

They were sat in the living room, well Alice was sat, Danny was led, they had a huge pile of cards to get through and they'd decided to do it together, they had to meet Sonia soon, so they knew they had to be quick.

As Alice reached over for the first card, Danny kissed her stomach, she grinned at him, rubbed her hand along the back of his head before opening the card. Danny turned his attention to the card, as he and Alice read the card.

"That was sweet of Evan." Alice smiled, placing the card down and picking up the next card. She could tell it was from Caroline and Dupe, no-one else could write so elegantly, and no one else would have a perfectly folded envelope.

As Alice opened the card, money fell onto Danny's face. Alice burst out into laughter as Danny almost jumped out of her lap and onto the floor. She picked the money up off him, before leaning down and gently kissing his forehead.

"Don't fall." Alice whispered. "Gets you down."

"Oh yeh?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrow, Alice knew that glint in his eye and gave him a sceptical look.

"Yeh." Alice replied finally, broadening her own grin, suddenly Danny manoeuvred her, quickly so she was now lying on the sofa, as he sat up. Her head rested gently in his own lap.

"Danny!" Alice whined, trying to pretend to be annoyed with him, but his beautiful green eyes and cheeky smile melted her heart.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He smiled, "Anyway, on with these cards!"

"You are so cheeky." Alice said playfully as they began to shift through the cards.

"Matt!" Zoe moaned as he threw water at her. Zoe and Matt were in charge of getting the picnic and box of supplies ready for Danny and Alice's arrival.

"Sorry, it just landed on you." He exclaimed cheekily. Zoe rolled her eyes at him, as she put the picnic blanket over the basket of food.

" You know, you really push it sometimes Mr Dillon!" Zoe said, as he handed her a box of supplies as they had taken to calling the small black lunch box, which was now accompanying Danny and Alice.

"Ahh, but you love me!" He replied.

"See now I have no way out, cos that's true." Zoe smiled, Matt walked over and pressed his lips to hers, so sudden Zoe almost fell backwards. Slowly but surely, she slipped her arms out her crutches and threw her arms around Matt's neck. The loved up pair deepening the kiss by a new degree each time, it was almost perfect…

"Right Danny we need to oh…!"

Zoe and Matt leapt apart at the sound of Danny and Alice approaching, Alice's calm Scottish accent ripped through the air. Zoe rolled her eyes, usually it was the other way around!

"Sorry." Danny mumbled, his hand tightly holding Alice's.

"Don't worry." Matt added quickly. For a moment everyone stood in an awkward silence, until Alice dragged Danny away.

"Come on you." She whispered, Zoe raised her eyebrows, Alice sounded like she was seducing Danny! She observed her sister, she had a mischievous glint in her eye, and she wore that cheeky smile as well. Zoe laughed to herself - it seemed Alice had ideas, and judging by Danny's expression, it seemed he did too!

**I wasn't gonna finish here, but I didn't want a long chapter :')**

**Ill update again, either tonight or possibly tomorrow - might get to Tuesday night, as tomorrow night will be revision for RE exam (n) xx**


	18. Chapter 18

"So that's all the plans finalised." Sonia sighed, as Danny and Alice nodded. Neither of them had took any notice of Sonia, most of their effort was nodding and agreeing. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other never mind their hands. Danny was constantly holding Alice's hand, or rubbing her back or knee, he was also continuously stroking her stomach. Sonia had noticed this, but ignored it.

"Great, thanks Sonia." Alice grinned. She still wasn't a huge fan of Sonia, the truth was she didn't trust her. There was something in her eye, something about her, something she didn't quite like. The way she looked at Danny, it didn't seem right.

Danny took Alice's hand and walked away with her. Alice rested her head on his shoulder as they happily strode along, matching stride for stride.

Danny looked at Alice he noticed she seemed, well deep in thought, like something was playing on her mind. Danny led Alice to the Jeep, he wanted to go to the Copy now, as they climbed in, he turned to face her, taking both her hands.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Danny asked, rubbing his thumbs into her palms.

"It's nothing." Alice said, she didn't want to hurt Danny.

"It's something to me, if you're upset, please Alice tell me." Danny pleaded, his grip on her hands tightened.

"Okay, but… well, it's just I don't trust Sonia. There's something about her." Alice admitted, she looked away. "Feel free to laugh, hate me, feel disgusted, le…"

Danny shook his head, shutting Alice up with a kiss.

"Alice - You know I love you. I'm not going to laugh, or feel disgusted, if you feel like that then I agree. Because, I trust you." Danny soothed her.

"Sorry Danny." Alice mumbled, as he kissed both her hands, she looked him straight in the eyes, she reached out, cupping his face in her hand, his gentle stubble sending immediate sensations of electricity down her hand. "I love you." She whispered, they were centimetres apart, Danny leant in slowly, closing the gap between them with a passionate and romantic kiss before setting off to the one place, at that meant the most to Danny and Alice.

"Matt, quick just leave it!" Zoe shouted from the Jeep.

"Zoe, they are on their way, hurry up!" Sonia shouted through the radio.

"But it has to be…"

"NOW!" Zoe yelled, reluctantly Matt ran back, he started the Jeep and drove off quickly, hoping that the animals wouldn't find the feast before Danny and Alice!

"Anders, will you please get ready!" Caroline scolded, as she found Dupe was still lying in front of the TV.

"But…"

"Now." Caroline stopped Dupe's pleads, as he grumpily slouched off to change into a shirt. Danny and Alice had requested not to have any formal wear, but Caroline insisted on Dupe changing into a shirt at the very least, much to Dupes bemusement.

"I love it when you bring me here." Alice smiled happily as she walked out of the Jeep, her arm linked with Danny's. As they turned the corner, Alice gasped as she saw the picnic that had been set out for them, she saw the CD player and a small black box, which she didn't quite know was for.

"I love bringing you here." Danny replied.

"Thanks Danny." Alice whispered, their lips were just millimetres apart.

"You're welcome, princess." Danny whispered, his soft gentle northern accent, causing Alice to feel weak at the knees, his seduction pulling her closer towards him. Alice flung her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, he happily responded, as the pair were clinched in a whirlwind embrace, a kiss full of love and emotion.

As they both settled down by the picnic, Alice leant into Danny, as they both began to investigate the hamper. They found a large selection of their favourite foods which Alice was sorting out as Danny pressed play on the CD player, their CD of their songs came on, Alice kissed Danny quickly before indulging in to their meal.

"I love you." Zoe told Matt sincerely as they walked to the Jeep together.

"I love you too, Charlotte come on!" Matt replied, before calling Charlotte, Zoe and Matt had agreed to take her with them in Zoe's jeep. It was tidier than the Leopards Den jeeps, and Charlotte always preferred going places with Zoe and Matt, if they didn't spoilt her, they always had fun conversations.

"I'm here." Charlotte grinned, suddenly Evan was at the door to the Jeep too.

"Dupe's taking forever, as is Liv, can I come with you guys?" he asked.

"Sure get in!" Zoe grinned, Charlotte moved over for Evan who was grinning enthusiastically. He loved a good party, and he knew that Zoe and Matt would sneak him a drink if he asked them nice enough!

Danny and Alice were across the African terrain, Alice was leaning gently on Danny whilst facing him, as they fed each other grapes. Both were making constant jokes about how cheesy it all was, but it all became irrelevant as Alice opened the black box. Her eyes widened but otherwise she just laughed, a typical Zoe joke! She showed Danny the contents, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"May as well make use of what we've got." He said cheekily, whilst kissing her neck, sending intense sensations down, as they erupted throughout her body. She lost her breath and all train of thought as she fell for the moment, she closed her eyes, enjoying Danny's embrace to it's full extent, as she began to respond, gently caressing his chest, her fingers working around his body with the lightest possible touch, the electricity between them buzzing with excitement as they both began to lose themselves to one another.

Dupe, Caroline, Liv and Nomsa had finally got away to Fatani's, they had been greeted by Zoe and Matt who already held a bottle of beer in their hands, Evan also had a green bottle in his hand, Zoe had requested a bottle of water, drank it, and then asked Buhkle to fill it with beer for Evan, she knew Danny and Alice wouldn't mind, but Caroline was another matter! Caroline took one look at the bottle and stormed over, Zoe gritted her teeth but thankfully she accepted it was just water.

"How long til mum and dad get here?" Charlotte pestered, Zoe looked down at her and rubbed her hair.

"They won't be long." Zoe replied, "Don't worry, I'll shout you over when they come."

"Thanks Auntie Zoe!" Charlotte ran off leaving Zoe speechless. Charlotte had never called her Auntie, despite the fact she technically was. After all Alice was her step sister, although both always called each other just sisters, Zoe had never expected to hold the title. Matt smiled at Zoe, and slung his arm over her shoulder, she held his hand and kissed him quickly. Both refusing to lose their smile, or the glint in their eyes.

"A beer please Fatani." Dupe ordered, Fatani nodded but Caroline stepped in.

"He'll be having a…"

"Beer." Dupe interrupted as Fatani handed him a beer.

"Anders!" Caroline whined.

"Caroline, it's a party!" Dupe put his arms on her shoulders, "Just for tonight."

"Okay." She replied, although it sounded forced, Dupe gave her a quick kiss before downing his beer.

"Right let's get changed." Alice grinned pointing at their sandy clothes. Both, she and Danny were grinning like Cheshire cats, and were still holding onto each others hands. Alice walked into Leopards Den followed by Danny. Danny was soon changed but Alice of course, took a lot longer.

"Come on sweetheart." Danny called, he stood on the other side of the bathroom door - Alice had insisted on showering.

"But I have more to do than you!" Alice protested as she opened the door, Danny checked her out, in her towel, giving her a playful look. "now now Mr Trevanion." she whispered, teasing him with her seduction. She moved closer to him before brushing past. Danny just laughed and sat on the bed, watching her as she moved around with ease. It was something they had both got used to, neither of them really thought anything of the other watching them get changed however it often led to playful banter if they were in particularly teasing moods.

"You do realise you seem quite perverted staring at me like that?" Alice teased him, sounding ever so serious, Alice was so dramatic at times you could take her for an actress!

"Hmm, is it a bad thing though?" Danny remarked. "I mean, how can anyone not look at that body?"

"Because it's not a very nice body!" Alice laughed. "And to answer your question, Mr Trevanion." She sat down on his knee, only sporting her underwear. "You tell me."

"I've told you."

"No you haven't."

"Oh yes I have!"

"Have not"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

Both burst into a fit of laughter, Danny kissed Alice deeply before standing up.

"I'm gonna get a drink, I'll wait in the kitchen for you. Don't be too long." he said.

Danny walked into the kitchen, his Italian shoes squeaking on the shiny clean floor. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, as he downed it quickly he turned round, his eyes widened…

"Sonia? Shouldn't you be at Fatani's?" Danny asked.

"I should be, but then I wouldn't be able to do this…" Sonia suddenly lunged at Danny and pressed her lips to his, he pushed her off as she tried to force her way to him, he held her at arms left as she tried with all her might to kiss him again.

"What the hell?" Danny yelled. "Get off!"

"But Danny, you can have me." she whispered.

"I don't want you!" Danny shouted as she pushed him back to the table unit, the cutlery hanging up clattered as he fell into it, he still managed to hold Sonia off, but he was struggling.

Alice had just been finishing when she heard Danny's shouting and the crash of cutlery, she immediately stood up and ran towards the kitchen…

****dum dum dum! What will Alice see? What will Alice do? I shall update soon!****

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Danny was beginning to struggle to restrain Sonia as she forced her way to him, his arms were beginning to shake under the pressure of her desire. In his mind all he could think about was Alice, and how he should have trusted her.

"Danny, you're so…" Sonia began but Danny broke her off with a simple shout.

"I LOVE ALICE!" He bellowed.

Alice had been running down the hall, she was highly concerned for Danny and couldn't allow anything to happen to him.

"I love Alice!" He bellowed, Alice frowned in confusion.

"Danny?" She shouted, "Danny?" 

She ran to the kitchen, she froze, hurt and anger filled her eyes, her teeth gritted.

"D…Danny?" She squeaked as she took in what she was seeing. She could see Danny obviously trying to keep Sonia away but she was desperate to get to him. The minute he heard her voice, Danny let go of Sonia and turned to her. Sonia seized her chance and pushed her lips to Danny's, but she was off them again in one moment.

"Get the hell off my husband!" Alice screamed, throwing Sonia to the floor, Sonia scrambled to her feet, and flung herself at Alice, but she was once again hit to the floor as Alice delivered a smooth, and clean uppercut to her jaw. She swaggered backwards and fell. Danny's mouth gawped, he was impressed by Alice's strength, and her passion, he felt honoured she would fight for him like this.

"He loves me!" Shrieked Sonia, as she stood up once more, she threw herself at Alice but this time Danny stood in the way, protecting his wife.

"No, I love Alice." Danny said, as Sonia pushed him out the way.

Danny's face turned white as Sonia pushed Alice into the table, Alice however, with her quick responses threw Sonia off her and onto the floor once more. She stood above her.

"Get the hell out of here." Alice spat, "You bitch. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm not going!" Sonia said, but Alice had already made her way to the guest huts, she found a stunned Lora sitting there. Danny had ran to catch up with Alice, and Sonia was in tow of course.

"What's going on?" Lora asked, looking up from her book.

"You and your deranged bitch of a girfriend are getting the hell out of here! Get your stuff or I'll get it! Go!" Alice shouted, she turned round to see Danny trying to escape Sonia once more, Alice changed her mind, deciding to change the plan, she grabbed Sonia's suit case and threw it at her.

"Now go!" She yelled, as Lora quickly followed.

"Alice…" Danny started, but he was cut off by Sonia's lips. He pushed her off him, he saw her look at Alice who was facing the other way, she ran at Alice, Danny tried to stop her, but he knew he was too late.

"ALICE!" Danny shouted, but it was all in vain as Sonia threw her to the floor. Alice was shocked, she suddenly remembered her unborn baby, a fight could be disastrous, she curled up in a ball, protecting her and Danny's creation.

Within seconds, Alice felt the air once more, and heard Danny's angered voice. 

"What the hell are you doing? She could lose the baby! Get lost! I never want to see you again!" Danny shouted, Sonia staggered backwards.

"Baby? She's pregnant?" They were her last words as she ran off, Lora in tow, as the two sped off in the Jeep. 

"Alice are you okay?" Danny asked worriedly helping her up, he pulled her into a tight hug, allowing his tears to flow freely, he could feel his own shirt getting wetter as Alice buried her head into his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry Danny! I love you, I'm sorry." Alice cried, tears streaming down her face, she looked into Danny's tearful green eyes. "I love you."

"Hey ssh… I should be the one apologizing… I…" Danny's voice choked with emotion, Alice tightened her grip on him. "I love you too, and I should have trusted you. Oh Alice…" He pulled her back into a close hug.

Eventually they both pulled away, they held onto each other for a long time, before feverously kissing one another. 

"Didn't know I was with the female equivalent of Mike Tyson!" Danny laughed as he and Alice made their way inside to change again.

"Well, it's her own fault, she tried to get in between me and the man I love. She's lucky I didn't kill her!" Alice giggled as they got into their room and began to swiftly change once more.

"Danny and Alice have been gone ages." Caroline sighed, to Zoe and Matt who were sat together, Zoe nestled into Matt's chest.

"Hmm… Maybe they are busy?" Zoe winked, Matt raised his eyebrows at her, but Caroline just gave her usual royal laugh.

"Where's Sonia though?" Matt enquired, "Surely she should be here."

Zoe, Matt and Caroline all shot worried glances between each other - could she have something to do with this?

"Right Mrs Trevanion, let's go." Danny whispered quietly into her ear.

"Hmm." Alice replied, her eyes closed as she felt Danny's warm breath drawing her to him.

Alice rested into Danny's chest as his free hand fell loosely over her shoulder. It was only a 5 minute drive to Fatani's but Danny and Alice just couldn't keep their hands off each other, they felt invincible together, and this small incident had just made their love for one another stronger.

"Look who's here!" Dupe shouted as he joined Zoe, Matt and Caroline. They all glanced across, and Zoe remembering her promise to Charlotte called her over, Evan and Olivia in tow.

"I love you Alice, remember that." Danny grinned, as they walked into the bar hand in hand, Alice's head leaning on Danny's shoulder gently.

"I love you more though." Alice replied cheekily.

"Impossible, because I love you more than you can love me, because I can spell it!" Danny teased.

"Ahh, but I love you more, than you can love me, than you spell you love me more, because I can say it better, and I love more and…"

Danny silenced her with a kiss, but grinned at one another like maniacs as they joined the rest of their family.

"Ahh you arrived!" Matt remarked cheekily, Zoe kicked him with her good leg under the table, causing Matt to pull a face.

"Yes… but I wouldn't hold your face like that, if the wind changes…" Danny winked.

"What took you so long mum?" Charlotte asked, Danny and Alice shot a glance at each other, Danny communicated with Alice through their face, no words needed, both understood what was needed.

"We had a slight problem back home honey." Alice said quietly, sitting down with Danny, Charlotte sat on her knee.

"What happened?" Dupe demanded.

Alice looked down at her wedding finger, admiring her rings, she then looked back up, Danny sensed her discomfort and carried on for her, his hand working it's way round Alice's back.

"Sonia, tried to erm… well… she tried to ruin me and Alice basically, but Little Miss Tyson here showed her was boss!" Danny laughed, gazing admiringly into Alice's eyes.

"Ahh, well I'm glad everythings okay, I hope she's gone!" Caroline exclaimed.

"She's more than gone!" Alice laughed, she noticed Zoe had remained extremely quiet throughout. She shot a glance at her sister, Zoe immediately picked up on it, and shot her an energetic smile, Alice tilted her head but Zoe just gave her a look that told her to leave it.

Danny and Alice wandered off to get a drink.

"What you having on the house! Happy anniversary!" Fatani grinned.

"Ahh thank you. A beer for him and a small glass of white wine for me!" Alice grinned, Buhkle looked at Alice and gave her a knowledgeable smile and nod. Alice appreciated it with a wink, as Danny flung his arm over Alice's shoulder.

As they walked back and sat down, Danny and Alice couldn't resist the hushed whispers, they were just centimetres apart, and both were getting lost in one another's gazes… Alice melted into Danny's seduction, as Alice gave Danny a new found desire as they both giggled. Danny tickled Alice's stomach. The kids had by this point walked off, Danny and Alice's public affection was a shock to the system for them. Liv looked at Evan,

"Danny can't keep his hands off her, and her stomach!"

"Hmm." 

"Here two beers!" Dupe shouted placing two beers in front of Danny and Alice, Alice shot a look at Danny - she couldn't drink it.

"Danny, I can't drink this… it's time." Alice whispered, Danny grinned at him, Liv came and sat down and Alice slid her beer across to her. "Here you go Liv."

"Not drinking sis?" Rowan asked as he and Vanessa walked down, Alice gave them a tight hug, as Danny nodded.

"Erm, no… in fact, if you guys would sit down, we're just about to gather everyone." Alice mumbled.

"Speech eh?" Liv asked as she Evan and Charlotte walked over. Fatani and Buhkle leant over the bar, and everyone else took a seat.

"Why aren't you drinking woman?" Dupe asked, before they could start. Danny and Alice laughed, perfect Dupe!

"Because I can't." Alice smiled.

"Why?" Nomsa asked, confused.

"Because well, erm… me and Alice, well… err…"

"I'm pregnant." Alice finished for Danny. Everyone began clapping and cheering and congratulating them, Zoe nodded at her, as everyone began the celebrations. Charlotte hugged her parents tightly, and Evan said hello to Alice's stomach before giving her a huge hug, and of course embracing his step dad.

"Congratulations." Olivia muttered before running off, tears falling, Alice looked in worry and was about to go after when Zoe stopped her. 

"Wait, let me go, I think I know what this is about." Zoe said, as she hobbled off after Olivia leaving a devastated and tearful Danny and Alice.

**A smaller cliffhanger this time - but I really need to get back to RE revision now :'( xx**


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh Danny…" Alice mumbled as he pulled her into his chest, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Evan and Charlotte exchanged shocked glances of worry and anger, as Dupe and Caroline tried to sooth them. Matt was sitting quietly, turning round to the direction of which Zoe and Olivia had headed. Rowan was trying to comfort his sister verbally as Vanessa patted his arm. No one could think of any logical explanation why Liv would act in this way.

"She's just shocked." Danny soothed her, he ran his hand through her hair, and kissed the side of her head gently.

"But she… Danny, I don't want to us split up again." Alice whispered so quietly that no one else could hear.

"What? Why would we do that?" Danny asked equally as quiet, his breath causing Alice's cheek to tingle.

"Because Liv's not happy and then we all get stressed and I love you so much and…" Danny put his finger on Alice's lips.

"Alice, it won't happen, I'll speak to Liv later, come on let's sit down and wait for Zoe and Olivia to come back. You know Zoe, she'll get through to her. I love you, I won't ever leave you, or our little one!" He said stroking his stomach affectionately.

"Olivia!" Zoe shouted, her Scottish accent becoming more and more obvious against her northern one.

"Go away!" Olivia screamed, but Zoe shook her head.

"No! Liv stop!" Zoe yelled, Liv stopped and turned to face Zoe who was making her way up. "Talk to me? What was that about?"

Liv sat down on one of the benches and placed her head in her hands and sobbed, Zoe sat beside her, positioning herself so she could comfort Liv without getting stuck! She stroked her back.

"I could be pregnant and then, Danny and Alice would have a grandkid their own age and…" she broke off and looked at Zoe who shot her a gentle and encouraging smile, Liv however, was as stubborn as Dupe on bath day and sat expecting Zoe to answer her. Zoe took a deep breath and routed in her bag.

"Here. I keep this handy for clients as they often ask me, and I never used to have one - god knows why they ask a physiotherapist! Let's check. But you know you did have the morning after pill Liv. Its very effective."

"Right I get it, since when we're you Little Miss Sexual Relations Know it All?" Liv joked, Zoe laughed

"Hey! You learn a lot!" Zoe winked as Liv sneaked to the toilets, she came back, as Zoe stood up.

"Negative. It's fine!" She grinned, Zoe hugged her happily but then gazed into Liv's eyes.

"Now you have an apology to make." Zoe said, "You need to go and apologize to Alice in particular, she'll be very upset, and I'm sorry Liv but you're gonna have to explain why to Danny and Alice. They think the world of you and they'll be worried." Liv gave Zoe a worried look, but Zoe just grinned.

"You're seventeen give or take the few days it is til you are, you're old enough. I'll be with you every step of the way if you like."

"You'd do that?" Liv asked, fear was etched across every part of her face.

"Yes, now come on." Zoe said, as they two walked back to the table.

Matt saw Zoe, and ran to her, Liv carried on walking.

"Later Matt." Zoe whispered, as she kissed him gently.

"Okay." Matt replied with a grin as he ushered Dupe and Caroline away to talk to Rowan and Vanessa. Evan and Charlotte looked across but Zoe gave them the look to stay back until later. Evan nodded in acknowledgement. Danny and Alice looked up from their hands which were entwined together, both stroking their wedding rings.

Olivia felt guilty the minute she saw them, both had evidently had tears in their eyes at the least, both had a sadness about them, and they seemed so worried. Danny had his arm around Alice protectively, she was leant into his chest, her head rested perfectly on his shoulder, where she naturally fit.

"Olivia?" Alice squeaked, her voice small and feather light.

"Listen, I'm sorry, both of you. It's just I… erm…" Liv gave up, and looked to Zoe.

"Olivia has no problem with you being pregnant Alice, in fact she feels pleased for you both." Zoe smiled, she placed a hand on Liv's shoulder. "But she had reason to run off like that - but she feels you'll never trust her again." Zoe just nodded before walking off leaving the three alone

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Liv what's this mean?."

Alice took his hand again and squeezed it tight, she understood and shot Olivia a gentle, forced smile, the type designed to comfort. Liv took a nervous step forward… she was petrified of the reaction, Alice had given her a comforting smile but it was still not enough to get the doubts out her mind. But she knew one thing, she couldn't not say anything now.

"Well I…I erm…" Liv looked down as tears fell down her cheeks, Danny leant forward but she took a step back, she couldn't bare his comforting. Alice noticed this and immediately pulled Danny back, stroking his upper thigh gently. Danny looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Take your time Liv." Alice said calmly.

"You'll hate me." She whispered in response.

"We won't hate you… Why are you saying that?" Danny asked, his naive, sweet and genuine caring nature evident.

"I… Me and Thaboo we, well I…well…I slept with him." Liv's voice had become a hoarse whisper by the end of her sentence as she fell to the floor in sobs. Danny's mouth dropped open, but in an instant he was by Olivia's side as was Alice, both comforting her, their hands rubbing on her back, her hands still held her head, catching a pond of emotion. Danny looked across at Alice who gave him a look that warned him not to get angry but to accept it. He smiled slightly at her, before turning his attention to Olivia who began to speak once more.

"We had problems, but I had the morning after pill, Zoe took me, don't get mad at her though… but then I was still worried, but then…"

"Liv slow down." Alice soothed, as Liv began to go quicker than a Tommy gun!

"But I still don't understand…" Danny said in utter confusion.

"I just thought, I could have been pregnant but im not!, and then your grandkid, and… yeh. I know you'll never trust me again but I… and…" Liv couldn't find any words, but Danny lifted her up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Liv, we don't hate you, and we do still trust you. We understand completely…" Danny said slowly, his words coming out clearly, Alice was sending him exclusive looks and smiles, her eyes holding softness and instructions to Danny. "You're growing up, I over reacted before, and I'm sorry for that. But… you know you can speak to me and Alice about anything, although I suppose Alice might be more helpful when it comes to girlie problems!" Danny laughed as he pulled away, Alice was also laughing, as Olivia began to laugh nervously.

"I talk to you about girlie things Danny! I thought you were girly!" Alice teased, as Liv looked between the two of them, she laughed at Danny's face.

"You'd know if I was girly." Danny wittily replied, leaving Alice's mouth hanging open. He laughed and put his finger under her chin to close her mouth. "You're catching flies love."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "You're so cheeky." Alice then turned to Liv, and gave her a hug. "We're here for you." she whispered into her ear. "Now how about partying?"

"Defiantly, thank you, and I'm really sorry and congratulations!" Liv said breathlessly before walking off.

Danny turned to Alice and pulled her into his side, she wrapped her arms around his back, as he held her close to him. "I told you it would be okay." Danny smiled, "Thanks for that Alice."

"I know you did, I was just, you know…" Danny nodded. "And you're welcome, you handled it great Mr Trevanion. You're a great dad."

Danny grinned widely like a delusional mad man, as Alice said this. He suddenly pulled her closer and crashed his lips against hers, she responded deepening the kiss by degrees each time, running her hands through his short hair. Neither could care less where they were, they loved each other and they were not afraid to show it.

Zoe and Matt were smiling as Vanessa began to put a CD into the karaoke machine, Rowan had found the Karaoke machine and the Disney songs CD.

"Looks like they got it sorted anyway." Matt said, his arm casually thrown over Zoe's shoulders.

"Hmm… looks like those two are pretty sorted to!" Zoe laughed as she caught a glance of Danny and Alice's public, and rather passionate embrace.

"Karaoke's ready!" Rowan shouted, he smiled as he saw Danny and Alice pull away and walk down hand in hand. He'd never seen his sister so happy or so in love. And he couldn't wait to be an uncle again!

"Who's first?" Alice asked as she and Danny finally got there, Charlotte had joined them and was holding her mums hand as she rested into Danny.

Everyone looked to Zoo who just laughed.

"Oh go on! What song?"

"Pick a number between 1-20." Evan shouted.

"Err… sixteen." Zoe said with a shrug.

"I won't say I'm in love." Vanessa mumbled.

"That's Hercules!" Alice shouted excitedly, everyone laughed at what would seem to be Alice's immense genius knowledge of Disney films and songs.

"It is!" Zoe exclaimed, "Right come on whack this music on and everyone warm your vocal chords up!"

As Zoe began everyone began to cheer and clap… Danny and Alice looked around them before sharing one more quick kiss. If there was one thing about the people at Leopards Den, it was they sure knew how to throw a party!


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was clapping and cheering loudly as Zoe finished the song, she was the true show woman, but Matt, Danny and Dupe's dodgy dance moves had even caused Zoe some trouble in keeping her attention focused on singing. Alice had had to sit down through laughter, Liv had leant on Alice's chair, and Charlotte and Evan had been uncontrollably laughing too. Everyone had been, but as the song finished, Zoe stood up tall.

"Right I get to select who's next!" She grinned wickedly, looking around, her eyes fixed upon Danny and Alice who both shifted uncomfortably. Danny's singing was not too good but Alice had the voice of an angel, only nobody actually knew apart from Danny, Charlotte and Olivia.

"Please No!" Danny pleaded as Zoe smiled cheekily.

"Danny and Alice - duet!" She shouted excitedly.

"Number between one and twenty excluding sixteen." Rowan mumbled, as he leant down by the machine.

"I hate you Zoe!" Alice laughed, "Erm…" She looked towards Danny. It had been on the 9th March they had first got together. "Nine."

"You'll be in my heart." Vanessa smiled.

"Tarzan!" Alice yelled.

"Disney geek." Danny whispered teasingly into her ear.

"Sorry Mr Trevanion, but I'm pretty sure we once had an argument about Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore, and that is disney!" Alice replied cheekily. "Come on."

Alice led Danny to the stage. She hated doing things like this, but hey, this was a party and party they would!

_(It's the next day and the day of Alice's doctor appointment)_

_Danny woke up slowly, his eyes opening gradually. As he finally came to his senses he saw Alice was still fast asleep in his arms, her naked skin against his. A smile crept across Danny's face spreading like a tidal wave as he remembered all that happened last night, and all that would happen today. He couldn't quite believe he and Alice were going to have a baby, a proper family! No, they'd never be that, but to be having another child and with Alice, it was everything he wanted and more. _

_He gently ran his hand down her body, stopping at her stomach, he could feel the slight bump on her slender body, a surge of pride overwhelmed him as Alice's eyes slowly fluttered._

"_Danny?" She mumbled sleepily. _

"_Who else?" He asked kissing her gently on the lips, his touch as light as a feather, yet his meaning as hard as a bullet. Alice soon awoke after Danny's embrace. As they pulled away Alice placed her hands on his chest._

"_We should probably get up shouldn't we? It's 10am and we have to be at the doctors for 2pm. And we do have a lot to do Mr Trevanion!" Alice said, she then smiled cheekily, "Not that I wouldn't want to stay here with you."_

"_Hmm, then why don't you?" He murmured seductively, his manner attracting Alice to him, her resistance being melted away by the force of her ultimate desire._

"_How can I resist?" She giggled as she pushed her lips to his, as they began to arduously kiss one another there was a knock at the door._

"_Mum, Dad?" Alice threw Danny some trousers as she pulled her joggers and vest top on quickly._

"_Yes love?" Alice asked, as her and Danny swiftly got into a more reasonable position._

_The door opened slowly, a loud creak breaking the silence. Charlotte came and sat on her mum's side of the bed. Danny scooted over, so Charlotte could lie between them, Charlotte happily accepted as she clambered over her mum's legs, falling into Danny's chest. _

"_Careful sweetheart!" Danny laughed as she finally got to her destination._

"_Anyway, what's wrong?" Alice asked, stroking her daughter's hair._

"_Nothing, I just want to talk to you." Charlotte smiled, Danny placed his arm behind her, his hand stroked Alice's shoulder._

"_Okay, what about?" Danny asked, smiling genuinely at Charlotte. Alice grinned, he was such a superb dad. It was one of the things she loved the most about him._

"_Well, when will I find out if I'm getting a brother or sister?" Charlotte asked, looking between her mum and Danny._

"_Erm…" Alice looked to Danny, her eyes asking him the question on both their minds. Danny just shrugged and mouthed 'Surprise?'. Alice communicated through her eyes as Danny gave her a silent nod. "You'll find out when their born, love." _

"_But can't you find out before?" Charlotte pestered intrigued._

"_You can, but we want a surprise, besides it'll be more fun!" Danny grinned tickling her belly._

"_Cool! Will you still love me?" Charlotte asked. _

"_Of course we will, you are our number one girl, and our number one priority." Danny smiled, Alice backed him up. _

"_We will always love you, more than anything in this whole wide world!" Alice grinned, Charlotte hugged her tightly, before widening the hug for Danny to join in._

"_I can't wait!" Charlotte squealed excitedly._

"_Neither can we." Alice sighed dreamily, looking into Danny's emerald eyes._

"_Anyway, Im going now, bye!" Charlotte was out of the room in a flash, Danny and Alice laughed at her excitement. _

"_Bless her, she's a great kid, but then again she does have a great mum!" Danny grinned._

_Alice said nothing but kissed him lovingly, before placing his face in her hands. "Come on handsome, let's get ready, get our jobs done, and get to that doctors!" _

"_One more kiss." Danny begged teasingly._

"_Get up and you get one." Alice winked as she stood by the wardrobe._

"_Im not moving unless you kiss me." Danny said defiantly._

"_Okay, then." Alice mumbled, walking over, she began to kiss him so light, her lips teased Danny's, sending a tingling sensation down them, as he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away and grinned. "Up!"_

"_Oright mum!" Danny laughed as Alice just raised her eyebrows. _

_Zoe smiled at Olivia who was skipping around the kitchen gleefully. _

"_You seem happy!" Zoe exclaimed with a chuckle._

"_I am! Me and Gran are going away today!" Olivia smiled._

"_Thought that was later?" _

"_Yeh it was but we decided to go today!" Olivia was so excited, Zoe laughed as Matt joined her._

"_Matt, we're going shopping." Zoe winked, Olivia noticed the mischievous glint in her eye, it was the same glint Alice got when she was up to no good._

"_You getting supplies?" Olivia asked cheekily._

"_Supplies, what do you mean? If you mean, those supplies there's no need - Matt isn't that lucky!" Zoe grinned wickedly, mocking Matt's face._

"_Yeh, I'm not lucky enough to wear high heels but oh - hold on, neither are you!" Matt replied quickly turning it around._

"_You're learning well… but Matt, I have crutches, so I give you three seconds to run before I beat you up with them." Zoe teased, "3, oops I cant count!" She proceeded to hit him with her crutches gently._

"_Oh you're a cruel woman!" Matt laughed as Olivia walked off shaking her head. They were just like two kids!_

"_Anders, help me pack." Caroline said gently, as Dupe messed with everything in site, he was impossible at times to keep focussed._

"_You want these?" Dupe asked holding up her underwear. _

"_Yes, Anders!" Caroline moaned as he lifted them out of reach._

"_You'll have to persuade me." Dupe winked, teasing her with his cheekiness._

"_Okay I will!" She said, as she kissed Dupe, his arms automatically wrapped around her, expertly and wisely, she grabbed the underwear out his hands, and smiled. "So predictable."_

_Dupe laughed as he began to fold his wife's clothes._

"_All done!" Danny grinned as he finished all his chores, Alice was sat finishing the paperwork for Matt. She had to write a full report about him and his work, as part of his course, that reminded she had to sign his exam entry forms, as did Danny!_

"_Nearly done, just sign these then we can send them off Danny." Alice said handing him the papers and pen._

"_Can we go now?" Danny pestered, his excitement was evident as he bounced around on the spot._

"_Yes we can! Come on." Alice smiled as Danny grabbed his Jeep keys, he linked his arm with hers and walked out, on his way he spotted Evan._

"_Evan! We're off to the doctors. See you later yeh?" Danny shouted._

"_Yeh! Seeya!" Evan smiled, before tuning back to feeding the elephants._

_Danny grinned at Alice as they both climbed into the Jeep, he stroked her knee lovingly. _

"_I love you." Danny smiled._

"_I love you too." Alice grinned before kissing him passionately on the lips._


	22. Chapter 22

Alice laughed gleefully as Danny jumped out the Jeep, and offered her his hand. She took it happily and flashed a huge grin at him as she noticed his eagerness and excitement, as they walked into the doctor's surgery, Danny was literally bouncing on the spot.

"Alice Trevanion." Alice smiled at the secretary who began tapping away at her computer, so automatic you could easily mistake her for being in some form of robotic trance.

"If you'd like to take a seat, you'll be called for when the doctor is ready." The woman smiled, pushing her black rimmed glasses up her nose.

"Thanks." Alice said politely as she and Danny took a seat. Danny sat forward slightly, his arms resting on his knees, his eyes firmly on the appointment board.

"Why's it take so long?" Danny moaned, his excitement becoming unbearable.

"Danny we've been here two minutes!" Alice giggled, she looked into his eyes, placing her hand on his knee. "God help us when we have scans eh?"

Danny just laughed as he realised his excitement was reaching new levels. As the doctor came Danny practically jumped out his seat.

"Alice Trevanion." The doctor called, Alice stood up slowly as she and Danny made their way to him.

"Ah! Danny, Alice!" The doctor smiled as they walked down the corridor, "What's new with you two?"

"Nothing much, unless you count Alice would appear to be pregnant." Danny grinned, gazing adoringly at Alice.

"Ah yes! That's what we're here about isn't it, to discuss all this baby stuff and get a positive result. Right well let's get on!" The doctor smiled as they all sat down in his office, Danny placed Alice's hand in his and smiled at her as the doctor began to speak to them about things they most probably would not understand!

"Matt I know you're hungover but seriously, how long does it take to get ready, we're only going shopping!" Zoe laughed as Matt slowly dragged clothes out.

"I want to look cool." Matt replied, as he watched Zoe walk off.

"I'll wait for you outside Mr Cool." Zoe teased, she bumped into Caroline on her way out who seemed busier than the summer bee's!

"Oh, Zoe you haven't seen Nomsa have you?" Caroline said elegantly. "I need to talk to her about food."

"Oh don't you worry Caroline, Matt's a great cook, in fact we were gonna cook quiche for everyone's tea tonight, just off to get the ingredients, don't you worry, no unhealthy food will pass through the kitchen door!" Zoe smiled sweetly, Caroline sighed and placed both her hands on Zoe's shoulders.

"Thank you so much Zoe!" Caroline grinned before collaring Dupe as Zoe continued to walk away.

"Anders, will you take us now please?"

"With pleasure!" Dupe smiled, "Although I am going to miss you" He added, realising his statement could sound rude.

"I'll miss you too." Caroline admitted linking her arm with Dupe's. Liv emerged from her room carrying two bags, Caroline grinned as they all set off, Dupe armed with Caroline's bags.

"So two weeks time Alice?" Dr Gordon smiled as he walked Danny and Alice back down the corridor.

"Yeh sure!" She grinned.

"See usually I wouldn't ask for you so often, but well, if the baby inherits Danny's physical stature we may have to look at a C-Section, the baby could be too big for your frame. Don't worry about it though, you'll be completely fine!" He ensured her, noticing the worry rush across her face, like tumbleweed rushing across the desert.

"See you later Dr, thank you." Danny grinned as he shook his hand.

"No problem, bye! Oh and Danny, I'll ring you about the goat!" He laughed as they walked away, and got outside, Danny took Alice's hand.

"You're amazing." He grinned.

"Learnt from the best." Alice said, although her cheeks were blushing bright red. Danny stopped her in the middle of the street, placing her face in his hands and kissing her, Alice responded, placing her hands gently on his hips.

"I love you." Danny said truthfully as they pulled away and jumped into the Jeep.

"I love you too." Alice replied, she put her hand on Danny's knee as he started the Jeep. She immediately spotted the KFC they were about to pass and looked towards Danny.

"Daaany!" She wailed sweetly, in an innocent and pleading voice, as he looked at her she fluttered her eyes and gave him the typical puppy eyes, her amazing blue eyes making the effect spectacular.

"Yes we can have a KFC!" Danny exclaimed, grinning at Alice. Alice let out a silent 'Woo' as he pulled into the drive thru, ordering their usual meal. 5 piece chicken strip meal, large of course! With Pepsi Max and an ice cream for afters!

"Matt, what pizza's shall we get?" Zoe asked, looking at the pizza counter.

"We don't, we cook them. We'll get the ingredients!" Matt grinned. He pulled her down the alcohol aisle. "Now we're talking!"

"Consider Alice can't drink!" Zoe scolded him as he piled the trolley high with beer.

"Wine?" Matt asked.

"Yeh she might have it, but get some pop in, and stuff like that, we have to consider people Matt." Zoe sighed as they went round the supermarket filling the trolley with junk food.

"I love chicken." Alice mumbled as she pushed her rubbish into the bin in the car park.

"Hmm, it is rather nice!" Danny agreed as she finished his ice cream, he handed the empty tub to Alice who leant over and put it in the bin. "Home?" Danny asked.

"Yeh, why not? Besides it's a nice day and we have nothing to do, so we can chillax!" Alice enthused.

"Chillax?" Danny asked, confused.

"Chill and relax put together, as if you've never heard It!" Alice giggled.

"I know, I hear you often enough!" Danny teased, Alice slapped his knee.

"You're so cheeky!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"I'm a cheeky boy." He whispered into her ear as he started the Jeep.

"Yes we know!" Alice laughed as they finally set off.

"Jeez, cost us a fortune this has!" Zoe laughed. "Oh I'll just ring Rowan."

"Yeh but it'll be worth it!" Matt giggled as they drove back along the main road, the back of Zoe's jeep full of shopping bags.

Zoe smiled at him as she held her mobile to her ear. "Oh Hi Rowan, it's Zoe."

"Yeh yeh! you're hilarious, listen tonight, you and Vanessa wanna come over?" Zoe asked, she grinned. "Great see you then!"

"Coming then?" Matt asked,

"Yeh!" Zoe smiled. "Oh now there's Fatani to ring!"

Matt rolled his eyes as Zoe began tapping numbers into her phone.

"Home sweet home!" Danny smiled as he and Alice climbed out the Jeep, the walked down to the animal hospital where they began to check on the animals.

"All seems okay here." Alice said as Danny took her hand.

"Sunbathing time then." Danny laughed, "Come on Mrs Trevanion."

"Come on Mr Trevanion." Alice replied, as they walked out, they looked between each other as they noticed Evan and Charlotte kicking a ball between them, Danny took the first step forward, and as natural as breathing, Alice immediately followed his lead.

Danny stopped near the top of the grass, he sat down and pulled Alice to sit down with him. He put his arms back as Alice sat in front him, before leaning into him gently so she was now led out in the sun. Danny played with her hair gently as she closed her eyes to shield them from the sun.

Alice smiled to herself as she felt Danny caress her body and hair with his gentle hand, she couldn't believe that she'd ever suspected Danny of cheating, she couldn't believe they'd just had their problems, right now it felt like she had none, every problem, Sonia, bickering kids, false accusations and worries, they were all gone, and now, both Danny and Alice felt invincible.

**A/N - This ones nearly done, its quite uneventful really now but Im gonna add Danice in at every opportunity!**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

Danny and Alice were still sat on the lush green grass together as Zoe and Matt pulled up, Alice moved to sit up so she could see who had arrived, she immediately noticed Zoe's jeep was crammed full of shopping bags.

"Shopping?" Alice asked as Zoe and Matt hopped out.

"Party, junk food, alcohol and fizzy drinks!" Zoe grinned.

"We are gonna cook it, and party, Fatani and co, and Rowan and Vanessa are comig over too, is that okay?" Matt asked. "Oh, and I'll do the animals too!"

"Sure." Danny smiled, "Need a hand with the bags?"

"No, you relax with Alice." Matt nodded. Alice grinned, she appreciated that Matt and Zoe were giving them space and time alone. Evan and Charlotte had wandered over intrigued by what was happening, and Matt immediately seized his opportunity!

"Right you two! Party tonight, but you aren't coming if you don't help me with the bags!" He laughed.

"Only if you've bought fizzy drinks!" Charlotte said folding her arms.

"Pepsi, Dr Pepper, Cherry fizzy stuff, Tango, Sprite, Shandy, Ginger beer." Matt winked, "Come on guys… leave the two birds of love to it eh?"

Danny rolled his eyes at Matt who walked up armed with bags, as his army followed, Zoe helped by opening the doors, her crutches made sure she couldn't carry a thing - pretty soon the bags were all emptied out and everyone was in the kitchen but Danny and Alice, who had remained outside, caught in one another's embrace.

"Should be good." Danny whispered into Alice's ear, she rolled over to face him.

"Hmm, should be!" Alice grinned. "Though we totally owe Liv!"

"Yeh, we'll have to go somewhere." Danny smiled.

"Oh, are you making that a date?" Alice teased.

"No, I'm making it a time!" Danny replied.

Alice giggled at his terrible joke.

"That was terrible Mr Trevanion, but I love you!" Alice grinned,

"I know, I love you too." Danny replied truthfully, suddenly Alice pushed him backwards, as she pushed her lips to his, he threw his arms around her, as they rolled around on the grass, caught in a passionate embrace.

"Right pizza going in!" Matt called, as he placed the three large oversized and over topped pizzas in the oven.

"Chips and smiley faces too!" Charlotte called as she handed Evan the trays to put in.

"I'll crack on with a bit of salad for the burgers, Matt go and start the BBQ up." Zoe smiled as Charlotte handed her the bags of salad.

"We'll do the bowls of party food." Evan volunteered as he and Charlotte got to work.

"Great stuff." Matt called as he walked outside. He smirked as he saw Danny and Alice together, they were eating the faces of each other. He walked down the steps slowly, towards the BBQ, as he got there he opened it loudly casuing Danny and Alice to spring apart. He had to bite his lip to hold in his laughter as he saw Alice turn bright red and Danny look down awkwardly.

"Sorry." Matt called, "Don't worry about me! Just lightin' this!"

"No worries." Danny sighed, it felt these days he could never kiss Alice without some form of interruption, he decided to take her hand, she looked up at him and he grinned happily squeezing her hand lovingly. She squeezed it back before kissing him quickly on the cheek. Words couldn't describe how much she loved him.

Vanessa was driving up the familiar track to Leopards Den, Rowan looked at her, he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She caught a glance of him staring at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, one hand coming off the wheel to stroke her hair.

"You're beautiful" Rowan grinned.

"Stop it Rowan." Vanessa blushed, but Rowan did the complete opposite.

"But its true!" He argued.

"Specsavers Rowan." Vanessa giggled nervously, as they pulled up at Leopards Den. Rowan smirked as he saw Danny and Alice lying in the sun together as Matt worked the BBQ. He'd never seen his sister like this. Whatever Danny had done to Alice he liked it. She'd changed so much - she was so much happier, so much easier to talk to, she'd lost the sky high defence and the inability to trust anyone. Alice was finally where she belonged.

"Hey hey!" Zoe called as she walked out the house with a number of buttered teacakes and some salad, Charlotte and Evan following behind, a football at Evan's feet as he juggled some bowls of party food.

"Hi!" Vanessa smiled.

Danny and Alice finally rose up, Alice placed her hand on Danny's leg as she turned round. "Hey!" She called happily.

"Hello!" Rowan smiled as he walked over to Alice and Danny. "And how's the little one today?" He said directing his question at his sister's stomach.

"Depends which little one you mean!" Danny joked, Alice turned to face him.

"Is that a joke about my height?" She asked eyebrows raised.

"Nope!" Danny grinned cheekily. "You're definite lack of height if more accurate."

"I'm not short I am fun-sized!" Alice said smartly, smiling smugly, she stood up from where she was, she patted Danny's head gently. "I'm off to give them a hand, we've done nothing but laze around in the sun whilst they've been working."

"You two laze?" Rowan asked in shock, every time he saw them if they weren't in some form of loving embrace, or over the operating table, they up to something, they were always busy!

"Well we did animals quickly this morning, and then doctors this morning, Matt has done most of the hard work. It's been pretty quiet the past few days." Alice commented, it was true, they'd had no real emergencies or anything like that, just the general bits and bobs.

"Cool." Rowan smiled as he watched his sister walk away.

"How you doing Rowan?" Danny asked as Rowan sat down on the grass beside him.

"Oright thanks, you?"

"Fine thanks." Danny smiled, as he and Rowan began to argue over football!

"Zoe you need a hand?" Alice asked.

"Erm, yeh please, need cutlery and plates, oh and drinks!" Zoe grinned. "So enjoying your time in the sun with Danster?"

"Hmm, it's nice to get some time with him for a change." Alice replied dreamily, Zoe laughed as she handed Alice some plastic plates. "Anyway how are you and Matt?"

"Fine - sick of these crutches though, can't wait for the operation - I never thought I'd say that, but well, I don't care - I'm sick of these things." She said raising her crutches in the air. "Matt keeps telling me off, I keep trying to walk without them!"

"Over protective fool?" Alice asked understandingly, she smiled as she said this as Danny immediately sprung into her mind.

"Yes!" Zoe laughed as the two sisters began to set the table up.

"I'm gonna help Alice." Danny said as he stood up ,Rowan stood up too. It had been resolved that Burnley were better than Blackburn (much to Zoe's approval!) but the fact still remained that neither could agree on the better team between Middlesborough and Glasglow.

"I'm off to see Vanessa." Rowan replied as the two men separated. Danny walked up to Alice, and hugged her from behind as she was leaning over the table placing a fork down. Alice stood up and turned round.

"Hey Hey good lookin'" She smiled.

"What've you got cookin'?" Danny sang sweetly, even if it was out of tune!

"Something good for you!" Alice sang back, her voice as angelic and as perfectly refined as a freshly tuned guitar. She kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Improvisation there on words Alice?" Danny laughed.

"Just a wee bit!" She replied, "Now all we need to do is wait for food to cook! Fatani and Buhkle to arrive and then the party will begin!"

Danny put his arm over Alice's shoulder, as she slid hers around his back, they walked towards the house together, where Evan was fixing up a stereo to an amp. Charlotte was sat watching him with Jana at her side. Nomsa had since arrived back from her duties and was helping Zoe and Matt prepare, Danny and Alice settled down on the old wooden bench on the veranda, Danny had grabbed two icy cold mineral waters, he bit the caps off and handed one to Alice, they clinked their glasses together in the way children would.

"Cheers me dear!" Danny smiled sarcastically, imitating a woman Danny and Alice had to visit every month to vaccinate her cattle.

Alice laughed happily.

"I think it's fair to say I love you Danny Trevanion!" Alice smiled, putting her hand behind the back of his head.

"I love you too, Mrs Trevanion." Danny replied before kissing Alice romantically, happiness filling both their souls.

**Aww this ones nearly done - it's a bit boring really :/ but im trying to make it danicey :D x**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Fatani and Buhkle got out the car with Cashile happily. Everyone was just sitting down around the large table. Danny and Alice had their usual spots at the top of the table, theie chairs pushed closer together than usual. Charlotte was on the other side of Danny, with Liv next to her, Evan sat on Alice's left, with Dupe and Caroline on his other side. Fatani, Buhkle, Vanessa and Rowan piled on the end, as Zoe and Matt served the food up before taking their places.**_

"_**Great food Matt." Vanessa smiled as she tucked into one of Matt's special steaks covered in his own sauce.**_

"_**Nice pizza!" Alice smiled. "It's well cheesy!"**_

"_**I know, best way!" Zoe grinned.**_

"_**No, you want tomato overdose!" Rowan argued but he knew it was a losing battle against his sisters, who proceeded to gang up on him.**_

"_**Children." Danny laughed.**_

"_**Sorry Daddy, I mean Danny." Alice smiled mischievously.**_

_**He patted her head gently. "Good girl!"**_

_**Alice just gave him an innocent smile which made Danny splutter with laughter.**_

"_**You going there?" She asked raising an eyebrow, everyone turned to look at them.**_

"_**What if I am?" Danny asked.**_

"_**You wanna test your theories?" Alice grinned mischievously. Dupe diverted everyone's attention away realsing that if they didn't run off, they'd start some sort of childish and immature action which no one really wanted to see.**_

"_**So, what's everyone up to lately?" Dupe said, everyone began to speak at once in groups as Danny and Alice continued.**_

"_**Yeh, I do wanna test my theories!" Danny retorted cheekily.**_

_**Alice's eyes looked Danny up and down, she moved closer to him, teasing him with her seduction, a glint of mischief flashed through her eyes and a cheeky grin peeled across her face. Danny noticed this and looked down in confusion. But Alice didn't levae him confused for long as she proceeded to poke him.**_

"_**Devil finger!" Danny said as he began to poke Alice back, it ended up in a huge poke war between the two, eventually though they both ended up in hysterics as everyone else tried to ignore them, however, Charlotte couldn't resist a smirk as she saw her parents play fighting, just as Zoe had to keep kicking Matt as he struggled to control his splutters on unrealised laughter. Evan was biting his lip and Liv had laughter in her eyes.**_

"_**Owch! That one hurt!" Danny said softly, rubbing his stomach. **_

"_**Sorry Danny, I didn't mean to do it that hard." She said, "Magic rub!" She grinned as she rubbed his stomach.**_

"_**Doesn't work." Danny said feigning sadness.**_

"_**Okay, what works?" Alice asked, playing along with him.**_

"_**Kiss it better." Danny grinned.**_

"_**Oh… okay then, come on baby!" She said, as she leant down and kissed his stomach better. Danny grinned.**_

"_**Its all better now." He whispered into her ear, they both laughed before turning back to the conversation. Everyone immediately included them, they were unsure of what to do, it was rare to see Public affection between the pair, but they seemed oblivious to everyone else around them, like they were the only two people in the world.**_

_**(It's the next day)**_

**Alice pushed her eyes open, she could feel Danny's strong arms around her waist, enveloping her in a protective hug. She was shocked to see Danny's emerald eyes gazing back into her own. She smiled automatically.**

"**Good morning Mrs Trevanion." Danny whispered.**

"**Good Morning Mr Trevanion." Alice replied, before pressing her lips to Danny's, Danny pulled her on top of him gently, as they began to deepen the kiss, the urgency on their kiss growing with a new found intensity. **

**As they pulled away for breath, Alice giggled as Danny smirked.**

"**Can you wake me up like that every morning?" Alice asked dreamily looking into Danny's eyes.**

**He placed his hand on her stomach tenderly and grinned. "But of course. In fact…" He pushed his lips to Alice's once more and began to kiss her fiercely one again. Alice flung her arms around his neck. As they finally pulled away once more, they both wore huge grins, grins the size of South Africa!**

**Danny and Alice were just about to begin their hungry procedure once more when their was a timid knock at the door, Danny invited the guest in as he and Alice made their positions a bit more reasonable for public viewing.**

"**Charlie?" Alice asked. "You okay?"**

"**Erm, yeh, just wanted to tell you Liv and Caroline are back." she grinned, she walked to the side of the bed and gave her mum a hug. "I love you mum."**

"**I love you too honey." Alice replied, smiling as she held her daughter close. Danny grinned happily, he loved Charlotte to pieces, she was so affectionate and so… so lovely. Alice was an amazing mother, just seeing her and Charlotte like that could bring tears to the eyes of his muscular 6ft4 frame. Their bond was so close.**

**Eventually Charlotte pulled away, she grinned at her Alice, who kissed the top of her head gently, Charlotte looked across at Danny, and clambered over her mums legs to get to him. Alice grinned as she gave Danny a huge hug. "I love you too dad." She mumbled into his chest.**

"**I love you too." Danny replied smiling, Alice was beaming, as tears threatened her clear and calm blue diamonds.**

"**Anyway I'm off to change, see you." Charlotte smiled running off. Danny placed his hand upon Alice's.**

"**She's an amazing kid." Danny smiled. "You're a great mum Alice." **

**Alice kept her eyes on Danny, she failed at taking compliments but this compliment was to her daughter, tears threatened her eyes, she smiled happily and stroked Danny's face gently.**

"**You're an amazing father. The best dad, the best husband ever, in the whole wide universe, milky way thingy, whatever's biggest, I hated physics! I love you so much."**

"**I love you too, the best mum and wife ever!" Danny grinned as they kissed once more before reluctantly getting up. Alice looked down at her stomach as she sat in her underwear. She grinned as she saw the small bump that was developing, Danny noticed her looking and came and stood with her, one arm over her shoulder, his other arm's hand gently placed upon Alices that was on her stomach.**

"**I can't wait." Danny whispered.**

"**Neither can I. Thank you Danny." Alice replied, as she buried her head into his chest, eventually she put her vest top and Danny pulled a T-Shirt down over his bare torso.**

"**Ahh, so how was life without us?" Caroline asked Zoe and Matt, who were highly hungover, Matt desperately tried to hide it, but he was faced with an impossible task.**

"**Fine." Zoe murmured.**

"**Yes, I'm gathering you had a good drink and a party? Junk Food?" Caroline said, Zoe looked down sheepishly, Matt looked at Zoe, and Caroline put her hands on her hips.**

"**I'm never gonna change you lot or Anders am I?" She sighed and sat down. "I just worry about his health." she said softly. Zoe looked towards Matt, in an almost shock, Caroline was never so open with her feelings.**

"**Dupe's never gonna change" Zoe said quietly. "But I understand why you worry about him, maybe you should just talk to him? Maybe he doesn't need to cut out the beer and junk completely, none of us do, but maybe we need to adapt into healthier routines. Like, still eat crap, but well, maybe cut down, don't eat through boredom only eat when hungry. It keeps everyone happy and healthier." **

**Caroline nodded. "Thank you Zoe, I'm gonna go find that reprobate." She winked.**

**Danny and Alice walked out together, for once they were not entwined together but were standing extremely close. Both shook their heads at the other of breakfast and headed straight down to the animal hospital, where Liv was apparently looking at the young male zebra that had come in late last night. Danny and Alice had to attempt surgery on him today at some point.**

"**Hey Liv, good time?" Alice asked.**

"**Yeh, I was just going up to the house for breakfast." Liv smiled, giving Danny and Alice a quick hug.**

"**Okay, well we'll take you out some time, pretty sure you deserve it!" Danny grinned.**

"**Okay, see you two later." Liv grinned as she happily skipped away.**

"**She seems happy." Alice commented as they looked over at the zebra. Alice began to ramble on about the zebra, when Danny took her hand, he looked into her eyes before looking down at her hand, he kissed it gently and placed it on the left hand of his chest, over his heart. Alice smiled at him sweetly, she was genuinely touched by his gesture.**

"**You old romantic!" Alice giggled as she wiped away tears.**

"**You'll always hold a place in my heart." Danny said quietly.**

**Alice took his hand and placed his over hers. "Just as you will always be in mine."**

**Danny lightly kissed her collarbone, sending immediate sensations down Alice's body, she closed her eyes lost in the effect, as he kissed her jawbone just below the ear with a feather force. As he finished his embrace upon her jawbone, he kept his head close to hers as he whispered, "I love you." into her ear as Alice melted into the moment, as she felt all her love for Danny explode.**

**Aww cute danice, next chapter should be last chapter ;') but don't worry ill do another sequel!**

**x**


	25. Chapter 25

**The last chapter - I should be revising chemistry but its boring!**

Danny looked up at Alice from behind his mask, they'd just completed the operation on the zebra's leg and were just clearing up. Alice was hard at work, her mind fully on the job in hand. Danny smiled as they both left the zebra in his pen.

Alice began to tear off her greens, they were full of the not so subtle gore of the zebra, and she didn't think they'd be too suitable for going in the house in, as she took the last of her greens off she saw Danny throw his apron in the bin. She automatically grinned, he turned round and saw her smiling.

"Why are you grinning like a delusional mad woman?" He asked walking over towards her.

"I am a delusional mad woman, but a very very happy one!" She grinned, Danny beamed back at her, both stood there was a couple of minutes before Alice's smile faltered but not in a bad way, in a shocked way. Danny picked on this.

"Alice?" He asked as he noticed her hand fly onto her stomach. "Alice?" he repeated.

Alice said nothing but grabbed Danny's hand placing his hand on her stomach, her face held a gigantic grin, her eyes remained focussed on Danny as his mouth opened.

"Wow." He whispered, this was the first time he'd ever felt a baby kick. Miranda had never really told him when it happened. "This is the first time I've ever felt a baby kick." He whispered passionately. His eyes were soft, as though tears threatened them. Alice looked at him.

"But…?" She began, but Danny shook his head.

"Miranda never told me when Rosie kicked." He mumbled. "Thank you Alice. For everything, this is amazing!" Danny grinned, as Alice placed her hand upon his, they both stood there, doing nothing more than sharing a moment, they would cherish for the rest of their lives.

"Anders." Caroline smiled quietly.

"Caroline." He grinned rushing over to hug her. She returned the hug before closing the door to their room.

Dupe raised his eyebrows but Caroline just shook her head. "Anders, can I talk to you?"

Dupe nodded slowly, they sat down on their bed as Caroline took his hands.

"I know you had a party, and I know you drank last night. But I'm not angry Anders, and I'm not gonna make you eat healthy any more. I'll never change you and to be honest I don't want to. You're perfect the way you are." She took a deep breath as Dupe squeezed her hands. "I was just worried about you. Anders, I don't want you to give up your happiness but can you maybe cut back on the drink, or if you don't do that, only eat when you are hungry not through boredom."

Dupe smiled at her. "For you Caroline anything." He leant in towards Caroline and kissed her gently. "Now I've gotta make a move. I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline smiled as they walked away together before separating.

Danny had hold of Alice's hand tightly as they walked up towards Leopards Den. Alice had a smile naturally placed upon her face, and Danny was still on cloud nine from the moment they had just shared. As they reached the water fountain Alice stopped. Danny stopped too, and placed his arm around her.

"What's up?" Danny asked quietly.

"Nothing. I just love this bit of Leopards Den." Alice replied smiling, it was true, this fountain held a number of memories and her and Danny had encountered a number of embraces here.

"So do I." Danny replied. Alice suddenly turned round in his arms and pressed her lips to his, he wrapped his arms around her tighter as her arms flung around his neck, as she began to passionately embrace each other.

"Matt!" Zoe shouted excitedly.

"Zoe?" He asked, turning around from his work.

"Look, I've got the letter for the op on my ligament! They're gonna sort it!" She grinned happily.

"Thank god!" Matt laughed playing on Zoe's wit and mind,

"You starting?" Zoe asked raising her eyebrows.

"What if I am?" Matt retorted.

"You best run, cos I can now run with crutches." Zoe grinned.

"Kiss first?" Matt asked cheekily.

Zoe just smiled and placed her crutches on the side, she pulled Matt towards her and kissed him lovingly and deeply. "Now run!" She grinned.

Matt set off outside to Leopards Den, Zoe was hot on his tails, the week on crutches and given her a new skill. She saw Matt stop, and nearly fell into him, until she realised why he'd stopped.

"Does my sister do nothing but eat that man's face? How hungry can one person be!" Zoe laughed, she took Matt's hand and led him back indoors, as she saw Danny and Alice pull away.

"I love you Zoe." Matt said suddenly.

"I love you too." Zoe replied before hugging him tightly.

"Danny, look I have a letter!" Alice said excitedly as she opened the letter, she noticed Danny walking off. "Where you going?" She asked in confusion.

"Well I didn't think you'd want me to read your letter, it's rude isn't it?" Danny muttered.

Alice shook her head and patted the seat beside her on the sofa. "Don't be daft! I don't mind at all. You know that what's mine is yours."

Danny's eyes widened as he sat down and placed his arm over her shoulder, she rested her head in his chest. "Everything?"

"I'm gonna have to send you to bed with no supper if you carry on!" Alice giggled as she realised his meaning, she ripped the letter open.

"Will you take me to bed?" Danny asked.

"Tut tut, what to do with a naughty boy like you? Detention? Or maybe a more severe punishment?" Alice teased she opened the letter and grinned, she passed the letter to Danny who laughed.

"First scan - 10th June!" He laughed. "Wow!" He jumped up and marked it on the calendar, Alice grinned as he sat back down and pulled her into a tight hug.

Charlotte, Evan and Olivia were outside playing rounder's when Zoe and Matt walked back outside, deeming it was now safe from public displays of affection from Danny and Alice. Matt grinned and kissed Zoe on the cheek as he joined in, Zoe sat down on the chairs from last night and smiled watching them all playing happily. Eventually Dupe and Caroline came out, Evan shouted Dupe over, Caroline was invited too but she opted to sit with Zoe, as they began talking about the whole healthy eating saga. After a while Danny and Alice also appeared, both grinning like maniacs. Danny ran to join the game, usually Alice would join in, but she couldn't be bothered running at all, she sat beside Zoe and Caroline as they began to talk, Alice watched the game happily, she had her eyes firmly fixed on Danny who had taken his shirt off and let just his rather tight fitting T-shirt on, she watched as he ran and celebrated a rounder, as Matt shouted lanky legs to him.

"Hey Matt! Just cos your short!" Alice laughed, Zoe giggled.

"Hey!" Matt said in a high pitched voice.

"And female! Hey Matt, you keeping a secret?" Zoe teased.

"You'd know love!" Matt smirked as he got back into the game, Danny winked at Alice who just tilted her head.

A car drew up the drive to Leopards Den, out of it hopped Rowan and Vanessa, Danny and Alice had pulled away from their conversations to great them. Rowan however couldn't contain his excitement as he handed Alice an invitation for her and Danny. He had a hand full of golden envelopes.

"What's this?" Alice asked as she opened it, she gasped as an invitation slipped out.

"Wedding's set!" Rowan grinned, "A year from now and I get to call this beauty Vanessa Collins."

Vanessa looked down from the attention ,Alice laughed that was her job, she embraced them both in a hug, as they walked off to tell everyone else.

Danny wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, as she returned the favour.

"Remember our wedding?" Danny smiled, thinking back over the events.

"Of course, best day of my life!" Alice laughed as she remembered everything that happened.

"Mine too. I love you." Danny whispered.

"I love you too." Alice replied as she and Danny joined their lips in a display of their love to one another - a love that would never die.

**The end!**

**There will be a sequel to this one, Ive left a few lines to pick up on :D**

**xx**


End file.
